Realization
by Ray Barracuda
Summary: Beberapa hari setelah team 7 terbentuk, Uzumaki Naruto mulai berlatih dengan giat, mendapatkan sedikit bantuan dari orang yang memberinya sebuah paket yang mengaku sebagai ayah walinya, Naruto bertekad menjadi shinobi yang hebat kelak nanti dan tentu saja tidak melupakan cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage. Sakura x Naruto x Hinata! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Realization**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo and Etc  
><strong>

**~ • ~**

**Chapter 1: Change!**

Beberapa hari yang lalu Uzumaki Naruto mendapatkan sebuah paket dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai ayah walinya, di dalam paket tersebut terdapat beberapa buku yang mungkin dapat membuat Naruto menjadi seorang ninja yang lebih baik.

_Untuk, Uzumaki Naruto_

_Naruto, aku berikan beberapa buku yang mungkin dapat membantumu berlatih menjadi shinobi yang hebat kelak nanti, aku juga memberikan beberapa setel pakaian yang cocok untukmu, dan juga sedikit uang untuk beberapa bulan nanti._

_Maaf aku baru memberitahumu sekarang kalau aku adalah ayah walimu, nanti kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu karena aku sedang berada dalam misi yang sangat penting. Jangan beritahu Hokage-sama kalau aku mengirimmu paket ini, aku menyayangimu Naruto, buat aku bangga Naruto._

_Dari, Your Godfather._

_Note: Gunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu untuk membantu pelatihanmu, aku tahu kamu bisa menggunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dari Hokage-sama. Rahasia Kage Bunshin adalah ketika Kage Bunshin menghilang memori dari Kage Bunshin akan kembali kepadamu._

Air mata tidak dapat di bendung lagi, Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya memiliki ayah wali, di tambah ayah walinya menyayanginya.

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu bangga padaku, lihat saja nanti dattebayo!" mata Naruto menunjukan kesungguhan akan perkataannya.

Di bawanya buku-buku yang menurut Naruto sangat membantu latihannya hari ini, karena hari ini Hatake Kakashi memberikan waktu libur dua hari setelah menyelesaikan misi tingkat D, tidak lupa Naruto mengganti pakaian ninjanya.

Traing ground 21 tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto berlatih, tempat latihan yang memang sudah tidak terpakai lagi, Naruto menemukannya saat di kejar-kejar oleh satu pleton pasukan Anbu dan Jōnin saat melakukan kenakalan.

Mengenakan kaos standar shinobi warna hitam, di tambah dengan jaket panjang warna putih tanpa restleting dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian belakang punggung dan kedua punggung lengannya, untuk bagian bawah Naruto mengenakan celana panjang standar shinobi warna hitam tidak lupa sepatu standar shinobi biru tua yang menambah kesan tampan remaja berusia 14 tahun.

Di bukanya buku chakra control, "Cih! Chakra control lagi, aku benci chakra control." keluh Naruto, tapi sesesat kemudian ingat pesan singkat yang dia baca beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto menyeringai lalu menaruh bukunya dan membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang sangat familiar, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_muncul tiga kage bunshin di depannya, "Kalian bertiga ambil salah satu buku yang berada di depan kalian, apabila sudah selesai kalian menghilanglah." perintah Naruto kepada tiga kage bunshinnya.

Ketiga kage bunshin melakukan gerakan penghormatan ala militer, "Baik boss!" ketiga kage bunshin langsung mengambil buku masing-masing.

"Yosh! Aku juga akan melakukan pemanasan dengan mengelilingi area latihan sebanyak 25 kali, sit up 200 kali, push up 200 kali dattebayo!" tersenyum semangat Naruto mengingat perkataan salah satu guru favoritenya di academi kalau seorang ninja harus selalu melatih fisiknya untuk menjaga performa tubuh saat melakukan latihan maupun misi.

Sementara Uzumaki Naruto yang asli melakukan pemanasan, ketiga kage bunshin mulai membaca buku yang mereka pegang masing-masing, kage bunshin pertama membaca buku mengenai chakra control, kage bunshin kedua membaca mengenai basic taijutsu, dan kage bunshin ketiga membaca buku fūinjutsu untuk pemula.

Hampir satu jam lebih Naruto melakukan pemanasan, begitu juga dengan ketiga kage bunshin. Kini Naruto sedang berbaring untuk beristirahat sebentar, di lihatnya salah satu kage bunshin menghilang, dan saat itu juga ingatan dari kage bunshin masuk ke dalam otak Naruto. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit akibat memori dari kage bunshin, sesaat kemudian dirinya tersenyum.

"_Tree Climbing Practice _ya." merasa sudah selesai untuk beristirahat Naruto melakukan segel tangan favoritenya, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ 10 kage bunshin muncul di depan Naruto menunggu perintah dari sang original.

"Kalian lakukan _Tree Climbing Practice_ sebisa kalian, lalu menghilanglah jika kalian sudah selesai." perintah Naruto kepada 10 kage bunshinnya.

"Baik boss!" 10 kage bunshin Naruto, mereka semua langsung mengambil posisi masing-masing di depan pohon yang tidak jauh.

Tidak lama kemudian dua kage bunshin yang sedang membaca buku menghilang, memori mereka masuk semua kedalam otak Naruto, tidak seperti tadi, kini Naruto terjatuh tertunduk akibat kepalanya yang begitu sakit akibat memori kage bunshinnya, "Damn! Aku harus terbiasa dengan semua ini!" umpatnya di sertai senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Naruto mengetahui beberapa fūinjutsu yang baru saja masuk kedalam otaknya, banyak fūinjutsu yang dapat membantu dirinya dalam latihan salah satunya adalah _**Teikō Shīru (Resistance Seal)**_, yang dimana menambahkan daya tahan tubuh sesuai dengan warna yang di terapkan, warna putih menambah berat 25 kg, warna biru menambah berat 50 kg, warna hijau menambah berat 75 kg, warna kuning menambah berat 100 kg, dan yang terakhir warna merah menambah berat 150 kg.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya Naruto bisa memasang Teikō Shīru di dadanya dengan warna putih. Untuk taijutsu sendiri Naruto sudah mengerti konsep dari taijutsu itu sendiri, dan berharap dirinya dapat menemukan taijutsu yang cocok untuk dirinya nanti.

Hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang di miliki Naruto selama ini, mengetahui bahwa dirinya mempunyai ayah wali, ayah walinya memberikan paket yang dapat membantu dirinya menjadi shinobi hebat kelak nanti, latihannya mulai menunjukan progress yang cukup baik.

****~ • ~****

Di tempat yang cukup jauh, seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut silver panjang dengan ikat kepala bertuliskan 'oil' sedang bersantai di atas pohon tempat di mana dirinya sedang beristirahat.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Gamakuen?" tanya pria tersebut kepada katak yang baru saja muncul di hadapannya.

"Naruto-sama tampaknya sangat senang Jiraiya-sama, di tambah dia berlatih dengan giat saat tahu bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya." kata Gamakuen memberitahukan keadaan Naruto, "Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti bangga dengan Naruto-sama."

Pria paruh baya berambut silver yang ternyata bernama Jiraiya menatap Gamakuen dengan tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya," Gamakuen tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Jiraiya-sama."

"Ya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain."

Katak bernama Gamakuen menghilang di hadapan Jiraiya, Jiraiya menadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit, kemudian tersenyum sedih, "Maaf Minato, aku baru tahu kalau hidup Naruto begitu berat," Jiraiya mengingat kembali saat melihat Naruto mendapatkan perlakuan tidak mengenakan dari warga Konohagakure, "Saat aku kembali nanti, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuanmu nanti Naruto,"

Jiraiya memang mengirim Gamakuen untuk memberikan paket kepada Naruto dan mengawasinya untuk beberapa saat, dirinya sangat senang mendengar kabar kalau Naruto berlatih dengan giat, dirinya yakin bahwa kelak Naruto akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti ayahnya bahkan mungkin bisa melampaui ayahnya.

"Lebih baik aku melakukan _'research' _lagi." kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum mesum kemudian turun dari atas pohon.

****~ • ~****

Dua hari sudah Naruto berlatih dan membaca buku yang di berikan oleh ayah walinya, Naruto juga mulai terbiasa dengan seal yang di pasang di dadanya, kini dirinya berjalan dengan santai menuju Training Ground 7 untuk menemui teamnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme." sapa Naruto berjalan mendekati kedua rekan teamnya.

Kedua rekan Naruto memandang remaja pirang dengan pandangan aneh, pertama penampilan Naruto yang sekarang tidak mengenakan serba orange, kedua wajah Naruto kenapa begitu hidup dari sebelumnya.

"Hn." Sasuke yang merupakan rekan teamnya menatap Naruto sekilas lalu kembali lagi dalam mode broodingnya.

Sakura yang merupakan rekan team Naruto memandang Naruto dengan wajah bersemu merah, _'Tampan.'_ pikir Sakura, sesaat kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baka, biar kamu ganti penampilan pun, hatiku hanya milik Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura sedikit berteriak, _**"Kyaa! Apa yang aku lakukan! Naruto jadi tampan!" **_teriak inner Sakura yang tidak sejalan dengan ucapan sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan dari Sakura, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba penampilan baru Sakura-chan, aku hanya mencoba untuk berubah, itu saja tidak lebih." kata Naruto. Mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari kedua rekan teamnya, Naruto mengambil sebuah buku dari kantong shuriken dan mulai membacanya.

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto wajahnya memerah karena malu, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto tidak berteriak seperti sebelumnya, "Terserah kau saja baka!" kata Sakura yang kini kembali memandangan wajah Sasuke, sesekali melirik Naruto yang sedang membaca dan lagi-lagi wajah Sakura bersemu merah, _**"Cha! Kenapa Naruto-kun jadi begitu tampan dan sedikit dewasa!" **_kata inner Sakura yang tidak sadar menambahkan suffix _'kun' _pada nama Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar, _'Dobe membaca?' _pikir Sasuke, "Dobe buku apa yang kamu baca?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Buku tata cara memasak, memang kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menutup bukunya dan menatap Sasuke.

Terkejut? Kedua rekan Naruto benar-benar terkejut karena Naruto membaca buku yang menurut mereka tidak penting.

"Heh? Kau mau ahli profesi jadi koki dobe?" ejek Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Naruto kalem, "Aku membaca buku ini agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku mendapatkan protein dan kalori yang cukup saat latihan maupun menjalankan misi," mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Sasuke maupun Sakura terkejut, mereka berdua tidak tahu sama sekali, "Tapi kalau kamu tidak mau capek-capek memasak, kamu bisa datang ke Akimichi Restaurant untuk mendapatkan makanan yang bergizi untuk kita para ninja." saran Naruto yang kini kembali membaca bukunya.

"Hn, terima kasih sarannya." kata Sasuke yang mulai kembali lagi dalam mode brooding.

Mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan mulai kembali membaca bukunya.

"Kalau aku sih harus banyak diet agar tubuhku ini tetap bagus untuk ukuran seorang gadis seusiaku." kata Sakura yang ternyata melakukan diet untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak perlu diet Sakura-chan," kata Naruto mengalihkan padangannya kearah Sakura, tapi sebelum Sakura berteriak marah, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kita ini ninja Sakura-chan, kita tidak akan menjadi gendut karena makan banyak, karena setiap kali kita melakukan latihan tubuh kita membakar kalori yang berada di dalam tubuh, jadi kita tidak mungkin menjadi gendut." kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura yang mendengar itu wajahnya memerah karena malu, "B-benarkah itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, itu kata Iruka-sensei. Dan aku percaya itu." jawab Naruto. Naruto sangat percaya pada Iruka, karena hanya Iruka yang mau membantunya saat di akademi dulu.

"Terima kasih Naruto." kata Sakura berterima kasih. Naruto tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali lagi dalam mode membaca.

Tidak berapa lama, atau lebih tepatnya dua jam lebih sebuah sosok muncul di depan mereka bertiga.

"Yo!" sapa sosok yang baru saja muncul, sosok tersebut adalah Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan Jōnin pembimbing team 7.

"Kau telat Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf tadi saat aku menuju ke sini ada kucing hitam, karena takut kena sial jadi aku memutar jalan, dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." kata Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Kau bohong sensei!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Menutup bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam kantong shuriken Naruto menatap Kakashi, "Aku mengerti itu sensei, sepertinya aku juga pernah mengalaminya." kata Naruto kalem.

Kakashi menatap Naruto dan menaikan alisnya, di lihatnya Naruto sekarang begitu mirip dengan ayahnya yang merupakan sensei dari Kakashi, tidak lama dirinya tersenyum, "Sepertinya di sini ada yang memahami diriku." kata Kakashi. _'Dia lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, apa yang terjadi? Mungkin aku akan sedikit memberikan bantuan padanya nanti.' _pikir Kakashi. Dirinya tahu bahwa jika Sasuke sudah membangkitkan Sharingan, para Council laknat ingin Kakashi fokus pada si Uchiha prick.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari Kakashi, latihan pun akhirnya di lakukan, mereka berlatih team work dan juga taijutsu, Naruto berpasangan dengan Sakura, Kakashi berpasangan dengan Sasuke, sesekali Kakashi berpasangan dengan Naruto.

Hampir empat jam team 7 latihan di bawah bimbingan Hatake Kakashi, akhirnya mereka selesai juga melakukan sesi latihan.

"Baiklah! Untuk sekarang sudah cukup, lusa nanti kita akan mengambil misi lagi, jadi besok kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah." kata Kakashi kepada ketiga muridnya.

"Baik Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura dan Naruto.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi lusa." kata Kakashi yang menghilang menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman, "Sasuke-kun maukah kamu berkencan denganku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke singkat, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua rekannya, _'Gadis tidak berguna, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak ada waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, aku ini adalah avenger.' _Sasuke memang tidak peduli, yang di pedulikannya adalah kekuatan untuk membunuh kakaknya yang telah membantai clannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu tersenyum, "Sakura-chan, apakah kamu mau ikut dengan ku ke Ichiraku Ramen?" tanya Naruto.

Memandang Naruto, "Apa kamu ingin mengajakku kencan?" tanya Sakura. _**"Kyaa! Naruto-kun mengajak kencan!"**_ senang inner Sakura.

Karena takut mendapat penolakan lagi dari Sakura, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Bukankah kita ini rekan team, jadi tidak ada salahkan jika aku ingin tahu lebih jauh rekan teamku?" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Eh?" Sakura benar-benar terkejut akan ucapan Naruto, "Baiklah, tapi ingat ini bukan kencan?" kata Sakura memperingati Naruto bahwa ini bukan kencan, _**"Kyaa! Kencan dengan Naruto-kun!"**_ inner Sakura berteriak senang.

"Tentu saja. Ayo Sakura-chan." ajak Naruto. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan area Training Ground 7.

Di jalan Sakura menutup matanya, _'Aku sudah lelah mengejar Sasuke, buat apa aku mengejar si Uchiha prick itu lagi, kalau ada Naruto yang selalu bersikap baik padaku.'_ pikir Sakura realistis, _'Lagi pula entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dekat Naruto,' _dirinya memandang Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya yang sedang tersenyum, _**"Kyaa! Senyumannya sungguh menawan!"**_ teriak inner Sakura. Dan kali ini Sakura sangat setuju dengan innernya, senyum Naruto benar-benar menawan membuat hati Sakura berdebar-debar.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari Training Ground 7 dan mulai berjalan menuju kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

****~ • ~****

Di kedai Ichiraku Ramen, dua orang remaja berbeda jenis kelamin duduk di kursi yang di sediakan, mereka berdua adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

"Paman! aku pesan miso ramen special ukuran jumbo dattebayo!" teriak Naruto memesan ramen ukuran jumbo, "Sakura-chan kamu pesan ramen apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku chicken ramen saja Naruto." jawab Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang bersemangat.

"Pamen chicken ramennya satu!" teriak Naruto yang memesankan pesanan Sakura.

"Segera aku sediakan!" teriak Teuchi yang merupakan pemilik kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ne Sakura-chan, apa kamu punya buku mengenai taijutsu?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

Memandang Naruto heran karena Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya, "Memang kenapa? Bukankah waktu di akademi dulu kita di ajarkan taijutsu?" kata Sakura. Naruto masih memandang Sakura dengan senyumannya, membuat Sakura merona di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin berimprovisasi taijutsu milik ku." kata Naruto yang masih setia tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Maaf aku tidak punya buku mengenai taijutsu." kata Sakura sedikit sedih, karena baru kali ini Naruto bicara mengenai hal seperti ini, biasanya Naruto hanya mengajaknya kencan dan di balas dengan teriakan penolakan oleh dirinya, "Tapi kalau buku mengenai beladiri ayahku menjualnya. Apa itu sama saja dengan taijutsu?" kata Sakura yang mengingat bahwa ayahnya yang merupakan pemilik toko buku menjual berbagai macam buku, salah satunya adalah buku mengenai beladiri.

Mendapatkan secerah harapan Naruto tersenyum senang, "Ya, itu juga bisa, mungkin konsepnya berbeda tapi gerakan dari beladiri hampir sama dengan taijutsu." kata Naruto senang, "Bisa Sakura-chan bawakan bukunya besok, dan tenang saja aku pasti bayar kok." Naruto begitu senang, karena harapannya bisa menambah kemampuan taijutsunya dari buku ilmu beladiri, "Kalau mau besok Sakura-chan bisa ikut latihan bersama, aku biasa berlatih di Training Ground 21 kalau team 7 tidak ada jadwal latihan atau misi dattebayo!" katanya kemudian sekaligus mengajak Sakura berlatih bersama.

Sakura sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto sering berlatih, dirinya benar-benar iri dengan Naruto, dirinya hanya berlatih saat bersama team 7 saja, di luar itu Sakura menghabiskan waktunya dengan shopping dan mempercantik diri. Sakura juga ingin sekali menjadi kunoichi yang bisa membanggakan orang tua, dan sekarang mungkin sudah saatnya berubah, apalagi Naruto menawarkan latihan bersama.

"B-benarkah aku boleh ikut?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, lagi pula berlatih sendiri tidak menyenangkan." jawab Naruto tersenyum senang kearah Sakura yang mau menerima ajakan berlatih bersama.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun." kata Sakura menambahkan suffix _'kun'_, _**"Yes! Latihan bersama dengan Naruto-kun!"**_ teriak inner Sakura dengan sangat senang.

Mendengar namanya di tambahkan suffix _'kun' _mau tidak mau wajah Naruto merona hebat, entah kenapa mendengarnya saja sudah membuat Naruto merasa senang, "Sama-sama Sakura-chan." kata Naruto.

Ramen pun sudah siap di hidangkan, Naruto dan Sakura langsung memakan ramen dengan lahap, entah kenapa hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka berdua akan berubah, terutama untuk Sakura yang tampaknya telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Uzumaki Naruto.

Setelah memakan ramennya, mereka berdua berpamitan satu sama lain dan pulang menuju kediaman masing-masing.

****~ • ~****

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada tadi, seorang gadis berambut indigo memandang Naruto yang tengah berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Naruto-kun." gumam gadis tersebut, "Andai aku seperti Sakura-san. Naruto-kun aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu." gumamnya lagi.

Gadis tersebut bernama Hyūga Hinata, anak dari Hyūga Hiashi dan Hyūga Hitomi. Hinata sangat mengagumi Naruto yang penuh semangat, apalagi dirinya ingat saat Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya dari anak-anak nakal saat usianya 9 tahun.

Saat Naruto masuk akademi Hinata benar-benar senang, tapi karena sifat gugup dan pemalunya, dirinya hampir saja selalu tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik sosok pahlawannya sekaligus pujaan hatinya, setiap kali bertemu dengan Naruto, Hinata selalu saja pingsan dan gugup.

"Kami-sama, bantu aku agar bisa dekat dengan Naruto-kun." doa Hinata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

Setelah berapa lama akhirnya Hinata pergi dari tempat tersebut dan berjalan pulang ke rumah, "Aku senang kamu baik-baik saja Naruto-kun." katanya senang.

****~ • ~****

Kini Naruto sedang berada di Training Ground 21, seperti hari sebelumnya, Naruto tersenyum langsung membuat segel tangan andalannya, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_15 kage bunshin muncul di hadapan Naruto, "Aku mau satu orang membaca buku fūinjutsu, satu orang membaca buku chakra control, dan sisanya melakukan _Water Surface Walking Practice!_" perintah Naruto kepada semua kage bunshin.

"Siap boss!" semua kage bunshin memberikan penghormatan ala militer dan mulai membagi tugas masing-masing.

Sementara para kage bunshin melakukan tugas yang di berikan, Naruto mulai berlatih taijutsu sendiri yang di dapatnya dari akademi, dan tentu saja Naruto mencoba berimprovisasi dalam setiap gerakan taijutsunya, "Aku tidak sabar untuk berlatih dengan Sakura-chan besok." katanya sambil melakukan gerakan memukul, membayangkan berlatih bersama Sakura membuat Naruto bersemu merah, _'Apa yang aku pikirkan, jelas-jelas Sakura-chan hanya menyukai Sasuke, Bagaimana mungkin dia menyukaiku.'_ menggelengkan kepalanya Naruto melanjutkan latihannya dan berharap Sakura bisa dekat dengannya seterusnya.

Perjalanan hidup Naruto baru di mulai, masih banyak yang harus Naruto pelajari, dan juga untuk urusan wanita Naruto tidak akan tahu, apakah nanti bersama Sakura atau Hinata, ataukah bersama dengan keduanya.

**To Be Continued**

****~ • ~****

**A/N :** Ini fiction pertama saya, saya harap kalian para reader suka dengan fiction saya ini, untuk masalah pairing mungkin saya akan jadikan SakuNaruHina, karena saya penggemar berat SakuNaruHina, untuk Sasuke sendiri saya buat lebih arogan dan lebih bastard, untuk Kakashi saya buat dia melatih team 7 secara adil, tidak seperti di anime yang hanya focus kepada si bastard Uchiha. Maaf untuk para penggemar Uchiha Sasuke, saya hanya kurang suka dengan karakter satu itu, apalagi kalau di pasangkan dengan Sakura atau Hinata, karena Sakura dan Hinata hanya milik Naruto seorang.

Untuk umur mereka sendiri saya buat semuanya 14 tahun kecuali Team Gai yang berumur 15 tahun, untuk bentuk tubuh Sakura sendiri saya samakan dengan bentuk Yamanaka Ino yang bisa di bilang perfect.

Jika kalian suka, silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fiction saya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Question & Answer:**

Q: Apa ini jadinya NaruHina atau NaruSaku?

A: Ini Fiction SakuNaruHina, jadi sudah jelas endingnya nanti SakuNaruHina.

Q: Apa Naruto di sini Overpower?

A: Tidak, Naruto di sini kekuatannya bertahap.

Q: Apa ini Harem?

A: Iya ini MiniHarem, maaf buat yang ingin endingnya NaruSaku atau NaruHina, ini endingnya SakuNaruHina.

Q: Kenapa kok pada suka tubuh Yamanaka Ino?

A: Kalau boleh jujur tubuh ini memang bagus, tidak kurus dan juga tidak gemuk. Pokoknya ideal.

Q: Apa disini ada Lemonnya?

A: Old enough to kill, old enough to everything. Tahu sendirilah Hahahaha.

**~ • ~**

**Realization**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo and Etc.  
><strong>

******~ • ~******

**Chapter 2 : New Jutsu!**

Sudah satu minggu Naruto berlatih bersama Sakura. Sungguh Sakura di buat tercengang kalau jutsu _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ milik Naruto memiliki keistimewaan yang sangat besar, Sakura bisa membayangkan jika jutsu favorite Naruto bisa memangkas waktu latihan, jika Naruto berlatih selama 2 tahun bisa di bayangkan bahwa sebenarnya Naruto berlatih 10 tahun lebih.

Seperti saat ini, setelah melakukan latihan bersama team 7, Naruto dan Sakura berada di Training Ground 21. Sungguh Sakura tidak menyangka buku-buku beladiri yang Sakura berikan seminggu yang lalu di baca oleh Naruto dengan begitu tenang, tidak seperti Naruto yang biasa Sakura kenal. Beruntung Sakura sedikit demi sedikit bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan Naruto.

Melihat Naruto berlatih membuat Sakura tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tergantikan dengan wajah yang terasa terbakar ketika Naruto melepas pakaian bagian atas tubuhnya, tubuh Naruto benar-benar sudah mulai terbentuk.

Dulu Sakura ingin sekali melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Sasuke, mengingat itu Sakura tertawa kecil, betapa bodoh dirinya saat itu yang ingin melihat tubuh bagian atas milik Sasuke.

Menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika melihat keringat membasahi tubuh Naruto, benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat Sakura ingin sekali memegangnya dan membelai bagian tubuh atas milik Naruto. Sakura tidak munafik jika dirinya menyukai tubuh milik Naruto.

_'Sialan, kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini!' _pikir Sakura mengutuk diri sendiri karena membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, _**"Damn! Naruto-kun benar-benar hot! Ingin sekali aku memegangnya!"**_ teriak inner Sakura. "Kyaaaa! Tidak!" teriak Sakura yang pikirannya makin menjadi-jadi.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan dari Sakura menghentikan latihannya, "Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa Naruto-kun." jawab Sakura cepat-cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat karena memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, "Kamu lanjutkan saja latihannya." kata Sakura. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak senonohnya Sakura mulai membuka buku chakra control di pinjam dari Naruto. Naruto dan Sakura sudah menguasai _Tree Climbing Practice_ dan _Water Surface Walking Practice_. Sakura benar-benar heran dengan buku milik Naruto, entah kenapa buku chakra control milik Naruto berbeda dengan miliknya yang di pinjam beberapa hari lalu dari perpustakaan Konoha.

Menutup bukunya dan membalikannya ke bagian belakang, dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat siapa yang menulis buku ini, di situ tertera _'Chakra Control Book writen by Senju Tsunade'._

Senju Tsunade, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan salah satu dari tiga Sannin yang memiliki kekuatan pukulan super. Sakura bertanya-tanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan buku yang sangat langka ini, ingin sekali Sakura tanyakan kepada Naruto, apakah Naruto punya hubungan dengan Senju Tsunade yang merupakan idolanya, tapi melihat Naruto berlatih dengan giat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan akan bertanya jika waktunya sudah tepat, lagi pula Naruto meminjamkan bukunya kepada dirinya hingga puas membacanya.

Di bukanya kembali buku chakra control dan mulai membacanya kembali, dapat di lihat kini Sakura sedang membaca buku tersebut di bagian _'Chakra Enhance Strength'_.

Setelah membaca dengan habis, Sakura memahami konsep dari _Chakra Enhance Strength_, tidak berapa lama Sakura menyeringai yang dapat membuat kaum adam merasakan penderitaan tiada akhir.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura duduk, Naruto merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan, dirinya kemudian melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeringai, "Aku tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan." gumam Naruto merinding karena melihat wajah Sakura saat ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkonsterasi kembali dengan latihannya. Naruto memang sengaja tidak membuat kage bunshin dalam latihan kali ini, karena Naruto ingin mencoba semua beladiri yang telah di pelajarinya selama satu minggu.

Menutup matanya dan mulai berkonstrasi, Naruto memasang fighting stance-nya. Fighting Stance milik Naruto adalah kreasi miliknya sendiri. Tangan kiri lurus kedepan dengan jari tangan membentuk seperti cakar naga, sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di pinggang kanan dan membentuk sebuah kepalan tangan, kedua kaki Naruto di buat santai tapi penuh dengan kekuatan.

_'Konsentrasi, alirkan chakra pada satu titik kemudian lepaskan chakra bersamaan dengan pukulan.' _batin Naruto yang siap melakukan salah satu teknik yang di buatnya sendiri, _**"Ryūken: Shiryū Enretsusen!"**_ di lengan kanan Naruto terdapat empat buah cincin berwarna biru lalu menghantamkan pukulannya ke pohon yang berada depannya.

Pohon di depan Naruto berlubang hingga merambat ke pohon yang berada di belakang pohon pertama. Pohon yang berada di belakang pohon pertama memiliki nasib yang sama seperti pohon pertama, yaitu berlubang.

"Holy shit!" umpat Naruto ketika salah satu teknik taijutsunya bekerja dengan sangat mengerikan, "Damn! Aku menciptakan teknik yang mematikan!" Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan teknik yang di keluarkannya.

Sakura yang tidak jauh dari Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, di lihatnya teknik pukulan Naruto begitu mengerikan, pukulan Naruto terlihat seperti sebuah tombak yang menebus pohon.

_'Teknik apa itu?! Benar-benar mengerikan!'_ pikir Sakura merinding membayangkan seseorang yang berada di depan Naruto dan menerima teknik pukulan Naruto, _**"Wow! Teknik yang mengesankan! Naruto-kun benar-benar keren!" **_teriak inner Sakura yang menganggap teknik Naruto keren.

Naruto menghela nafas kemudian duduk bersandar di belakang pohon yang di pukulnya, _'Sial! Teknik ini menghabiskan hampir setengah chakra ku.'_ pikir Naruto, bisa di bayangkan jika Naruto membuka _Resistance Seal t_eknik tadi benar-benar akan jadi teknik pembunuh yang mematikan, _'Aku harus banyak latihan chakra excercise.' _pikirnya lagi.

Latihan di lanjutkan, Sakura sudah hampir menguasai _Chakra Enhance Strength_, ketika Sakura memukul pohon yang berada di depannya, pohon tersebut terdapat cekungan yang cukup besar akibat pukulan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan merinding, tidak menyangka pukulan Sakura benar-benar mengerikan.

****~ • ~****

Di kediaman sebuah clan besar, sebuah clan yang membagi anggota clannya menjadi dua, clan utama dan clan cabang, seorang gadis remaja berusia 14 tahun sedang berada di kamarnya.

Kamar bernuansa lavender benar-benar cocok dengan gadis remaja tersebut, gadis itu bernama Hyūga Hinata.

Di ambilnya sebuah foto dari bawah bantal dan memandang foto tersebut, tidak lama kemudian wajah Hinata memerah. Foto tersebut adalah foto Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang tersenyum cerah, foto yang di ambil diam-diam oleh Hinata saat mengikuti Naruto kemana pun.

"Naruto-kun, andai kamu tahu kalau aku menyukaimu," kata Hinata pelan, "Tapi aku tahu kamu hanya menyukai Sakura-san, Sakura-san sangat beruntung di sukai olehmu Naruto-kun, tapi bolehkah aku egois, jika aku juga ingin di sukai olehmu Naruto-kun?" memeluk foto tersebut Hinata tersenyum membayangkan bahwa dirinya berpegangan tangan dan berjalan bersamaan.

Tidak berapa lama wajah Hinata berubah murung, selama seminggu setelah latihan bersama team 8, Hinata selalu mengikuti Naruto sehabis latihan, dan Hinata tidak percaya apa yang di lihatnya. Di tempat biasa latihan Naruto, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berlatih bersama dengan Sakura, gadis yang di sukai oleh Naruto.

Sungguh Hinata ingin sekali berlatih bersama Naruto, bagi Hinata jika bisa berlatih bersama Naruto itu sudah sangat cukup, Hinata juga menjadikan Naruto sebagai role model, "Kami-sama izinkan aku bisa berlatih bersama Naruto-kun, izinkan aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto-kun." doa Hinata, tidak berapa lama mata Hinata terpejam sambil memeluk foto Naruto yang tengah tersenyum.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, nampaknya Kami-sama akan mengabulkan doa Hinata tidak lama lagi.

****~ • ~****

Pagi yang cerah, di Training Ground 7 terlihat tiga orang remaja yang sedang duduk menunggu sensei mereka. Mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan, mereka berdua sedang membaca buku mereka masing-masing, Naruto membaca buku beladiri, sedangkan Sakura membaca buku chakra control. Uchiha Sasuke memandang Naruto dan Sakura dengan tatapan tidak peduli, yang di pikirannya hanya ada satu yaitu balas dendam kepada kakak laki-lakinya yang membantai habis clannya.

_'Untunglah gadis tidak berguna itu dan dobe tidak berisik lagi,'_ batin Sasuke senang karena Sakura dan Naruto tidak berisik seperti biasanya, dan itu sudah berlangsung selama satu minggu, _'Semoga saja hari ini Kakashi-sensei mengajarkan sesuatu yang berguna.' _memang sudah dua minggu lebih team 7 hanya berlatih taijutsu dan teamwork, dan itu membuat Sasuke geram.

Tidak berapa lama, sensei ketiga remaja tersebut muncul tidak jauh di hadapan mereka.

"Yo!" sapa Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian mendekati sensei mereka, tidak lupa Naruto dan Sakura memasukan buku mereka masing-masing kedalam kantong shuriken.

"Kau telat Kakashi-sensei." kata Sakura menghela nafas, karena dirinya tahu, berteriak sekeras apapun tidak dapat merubah kebiasan senseinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau sensei telat hari ini gara-gara membantu nenek untuk menyeberang jalan dan berakhir di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." kata Naruto mengintrupsi Kakashi sebelum memberikan alasan yang tidak masuk di akal.

Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "Hampir benar Naruto-kun, lebih tepatnya aku mencari ini sebelum membantu nenek-nenek menyeberang jalan." kata Kakashi mengambil tiga gulungan dari kantong shurikennya.

"Apa itu Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn." kata Sasuke dengan tidak jelasnya, yang mungkin artinya dia juga penasaran.

"Ini adalah jutsu baru untuk kalian." kata Kakashi memberikan mereka masing-masing gulungan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum senang mendapatkan jutsu baru dari sensei mereka. Naruto membuka gulungan tersebut dan mendapatkan jutsu _**'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'**_, dan betapa terkejutnya bahwa jutsu tersebut berlabel B-Rank. Sakura juga membuka gulungannya dan mendapatkan jutsu _**'Chiyu no Jutsu'**_, reaksi Sakura sama dengan Naruto, karena dirinya mendapatkan salah satu gulungan medical ninjutsu yang berlabel C-Rank. Berbeda dengan Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai mendapatkan jutsu _**'Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu'**_ yang berlabel C-Rank.

"Kalian bisa taruh dulu gulungannya di kantong kalian, kita lanjutkan sesi latihan yang kemarin." kata Kakashi. Mereka bertiga menganggukan kepala lalu memasukan gulungan mereka masing-masing ke dalam kantong shuriken.

Seperti kemarin, Kakashi melakukan sesi latihan taijutsu dan di lanjutkan dengan sesi latihan teamwork, Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto berkembang dengan pesat, taijutsu Naruto mulai membaik dari hari ke hari, Kakashi tidak tahu siapa yang melatih Naruto dalam taijutsu, seingat Kakashi anak dari senseinya sangat buruk dalam taijutsu, tapi sekarang anak dari senseinya hampir mengimbangi Kakashi dalam taijutsu, kecepatan Naruto pun bertambah dari hari ke hari, tentu sebagai sensei Kakashi sangat bangga dengan perkembangan dari Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, Kakashi tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura ingin serius menjadi seorang kunoichi, Kakashi tersenyum mengingat seminggu yang lalu attitude Sakura berubah 180 derajat dan malah sekarang lebih dekat dengan Naruto ketimbang dengan Sasuke.

_'Naruto dan Sakura, mirip Minato-sensei dan Kushina-neesan,'_ pikir Kakashi terkekeh, pandangannya beralih kearah Sasuke, _'Makin lama Sasuke mirip dengan Fugaku-san.'_ Kakashi menyadari kemiripan Sasuke dengan ayahnya, dari sifat arogannya, haus akan kekuatan, dan selalu membanggakan Uchiha, _'Semoga saja dia bisa berubah.' _batin Kakashi berharap Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Waktu latihan selesai, kini para genin berdiri di depan Kakashi, "Hari ini sudah cukup, kalian sudah berkembang pesat dari saat keluar dari akademi," kata Kakashi memberikan asumsinya, "Baiklah, karena tiga minggu ke depan aku ada misi jadi kalian berlatih sendiri, dan aku mau kalian sudah menguasai jutsu yang aku berikan kepada kalian di pertemuan mendatang." Kakashi memberikan waktu latihan full selama tiga minggu karena dirinya ada misi penting dari Hokage.

"Baik sensei." kata Naruto dan Sakura dengan semangat.

"Hn." kata Sasuke singkat.

"Berhubung Sasuke mempunyai tempat latihan sendiri, kalian berdua bisa memakai tempat latihan ini selama tiga minggu," kata Kakashi kepada Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka bertiga menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kakashi pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga geninnya di tempat latihan dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kedua rekannya di tempat latihan menuju rumah, dan bisa di pastikan bahwa Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat mempelajari jutsu yang di berikan oleh Kakashi.

Sasuke sudah menjauh dari tempat latihan, "Dasar main pergi begitu saja, betapa bodohnya aku pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu." kata Sakura mengutuk kebodohannya karena pernah mencintai Sasuke, _**"Cha! Yang terpenting kita berdua lagi dengan Naruto-kun."**_ kata inner Sakura senang dan menyebabkan Sakura bersemu merah.

_'Apa?! Jadi Sakura-chan tidak menyukai si teme itu lagi!'_ batin Naruto senang mendengar ucapan dari Sakura, "Sudahlah Sakura-chan, biarkan saja," kata Naruto, "Lebih baik kita coba jutsu yang di berikan Kakashi-sensei."

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita mencoba jutsu baru ini." kata Sakura yang kembali bersemangat.

Naruto dan Sakura pun mencoba jutsu yang di berikan oleh Kakashi sebelum sesi latihan.

****~ • ~****

Pagi hari yang cerah, gadis remaja berambut merah muda berjalan menuju tempat latihan, bersenandung riang gadis berambut merah jambu berhenti sejenak ketika melihat gadis cantik berambut indigo pendek yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Sakura mencoba mendekatinya tanpa ketahuan oleh gadis berambut indigo.

"Sedang apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Gadis berambut indigo pendek tersebut ternyata adalah Hyūga Hinata, teman seangkatannya dulu saat di akademi ninja.

"Aku sedang mengikuti Naruto-kun, Sakura-san." jawab Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Sakura, karena dirinya sedang fokus melihat Naruto yang berjalan santai menuju Training Ground, hingga beberapa saat dirinya sadar siapa yang berada di belakangnya, dan memutar melihat siapa orang yang tadi bicara dengannya, betapa kagetnya bahwa orang di belakangnya adalah Haruno Sakura, rekan satu team sang pujaan hati, "Eh? Sakura-san, m-maaf aku tidak tahu k-kalau itu kamu." katanya malu sambil memainkan kedua jari tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Hinata, tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi, bahwa Hinata menyukai sosok Uzumaki Naruto, entah kenapa Sakura tidak marah seperti dulu ketika dia berebut Uchiha Sasuke dengan sahabatnya. Dirinya malah senang jika Naruto di sukai gadis secantik dan semanis Hinata.

"Mengikuti Naruto-kun, heh?" goda Sakura yang melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Hinata, _**"Imutnya! Andai saja Naruto-kun bersanding dengan Hinata dan aku, kami bertiga pasti jadi pasangan serasi." **_kata Inner Sakura yang membayangkan bahwa dirinya dan Hinata jadi pasangan hidup Uzumaki Naruto.

"T-tidak Sakura-san, a-aku hanya kebetulan l-lewat." kata Hinata mencoba berbohong.

Kebohongan Hinata tertangkap oleh Sakura ketika Hinata memainkan kedua jari tangannya lagi.

"Sudah tidak perlu berbohong Hinata, dan panggil aku Sakura saja, aku tidak suka panggilan formal." kata Sakura yang tidak suka panggilan formal. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tertunduk malu, "Aku tahu kalau kamu menyukai Naruto-kun, aku juga sama sepertimu, aku juga menyukai Naruto-kun."

Ucapan terakhir Sakura membuat Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya, ternyata Sakura juga menyukai Naruto, sebulir air mata turun ke pipi mulus Hinata.

Sakura yang sadar Hinata mengeluarkan air mata, memegang pipi Hinata dan menghapus air mata tersebut kemudian tersenyum, "Jangan menangis, gadis yang menyukai Naruto-kun itu harus kuat, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya bukan jika kita berbagi bersama." kata Sakura, entah kenapa Sakura merasa bahwa dirinya dan Hinata pantas bersanding dengan Naruto.

Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, dirinya tahu arti kata itu, kenapa Sakura malah bicara seperti itu, dan lagi kenapa dirinya senang dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari Sakura, "Benarkah itu Sakura?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang di berikan Kami-sama untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hinata," kata Sakura tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita ketempat latihan Naruto-kun berada, kamu boleh ikut jika kamu mau." tawar Sakura kepada Hinata.

"Eh?" kaget Hinata yang di ajak oleh Sakura untuk berlatih bersama Naruto, tidak lama kemudian Hinata menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui usul Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Hinata kemudian sedikit menarik tangan Hinata, "Ayo! Naruto-kun pasti sudah menunggu, Naruto-kun tidak boleh menunggu lebih lama lagi, bahwa dua gadis cantik yang akan mengisi hidupnya." kata Sakura menarik tangan Hinata untuk menuju area tempat latihan.

Hinata sangat senang, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura mengajaknya berlatih bersama, terlebih lagi berlatih bersama pujaan hatinya, _'Sakura terima kasih, aku juga rela jika harus berbagi Naruto-kun denganmu.' _batin Hinata tersenyum senang.

Dua gadis cantik pun berjalan berdampingan, dan Uzumaki Naruto akan dapat kejutan yang tidak terbayangkan oleh hidupnya, dirinya di sukai dan di cintai oleh dua gadis cantik.

**To Be Continued**

****~ • ~****

A/N : Terima kasih yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow fanfiction saya. Untuk Hinata-centric dan Sakura-centric, jangan bertengkar, ini Fiction SakuNaruHina, jadi sudah pasti endingnya SakuNaruHina, maaf yang ingin endingnya NaruHina atau NaruSaku saya tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Mungkin chapter 2 ini kalian suka, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian untuk memajukan fiction ini.

**Keterangan Jutsu:**

Name: Ryūken: Shiryū Enretsusen!

English Name: Dragon's Fist: Four Flaming Raging Dragons' Massacre!

Classification: Taijutsu, Chakra Flow

Rank: A-Rank

Class: Offensive

Range: Short-Range

Description: Teknik ciptaan Naruto ini adalah teknik yang memusatkan chakra di kepala tangan sampai lengan hingga membentuk sebuah cincin yang berjumlah empat buah, empat buah cincin tersebut berfungsi seperti sebuah bor yang bisa melubangi sesuatu.

**Keterangan Jutsu:**

Name: Chiyu no Jutsu!

English Name: Healing Technique!

Classification: Medical Ninjutsu

Rank: C-Rank

Class: Supplementary

Range: Short-Range

Hand-Seals: Rat - Ram - Dog

Description: Teknik ini menciptakan bola berwarna putih untuk menyembuhkan luka kecil hingga sedang, teknik ini sangat berguna untuk pertolongan pertama ketika ninja terluka saat menjalankan sebuah misi atau latihan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Question & Answer:**

Q: Kapan Naruto ketemu Jiraiya?

A: Setelah misi Nami no Kuni.

Q: Apa Naruto bakal punya Rasengan?

A: Jelas, itu salah satu signature move Naruto.

Q: Kasih Naruto Doujutsu dong? Dan kasih Naruto 5 Element?

A: Maaf, saya lebih suka Naruto tanpa teknik mata. Dan saya kira membuat Naruto lebih hebat di Fuinjutsu dan Taijutsu lebih greget. Untuk Element Naruto hanya punya Wind Release saja. Bisa bayangkan Taijutsu Naruto di gabung dengan Wind Release, bisa benar-benar mematikan.

Q: Apa Sasuke tidak sadar kalau skill Naruto dan Sakura meningkat?

A: Belum sadar, karena terobsesi dengan Itachi.

Q: Buat Naruto dua tingkat di atas Neji atau Sasuke, jangan berlebihan?

A: Saya buat Naruto kuat secara bertahap, dan lagi saya punya ide memindahkan Sasuke ke Team 8 dan Hinata ke Team 7 setelah misi Nami no Kuni.

Q: Apa Sasuke akan berlatih bersama?

A: Tidak.

Q: Tambah dong haremnya?

A: Gimana ya, nanti saya pikirkan lagi.

**~ • ~**

**Realization**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, OC, Typo and Etc.  
><strong>

****~ • ~****

**Chapter 3: Flame of Youth!**

Dua minggu berlalu, Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata berlatih bersama. Dua minggu sebelumnya Naruto cukup kaget karena Hinata mau bergabung berlatih bersama, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggota clan yang paling berpengaruh ingin berlatih bersama dirinya yang merupakan sampah di mata warga Konohagakure.

Satu minggu yang lalu Naruto sparing dengan Hinata, dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan Naruto menang telak, dirinya sadar ada yang salah dengan Hinata, mencoba menanyakan pada Hinata dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Hinata mau menceritakan. Ternyata Hinata di anggap orang gagal oleh ayahnya sendiri, dan itu membuat Naruto marah, karena menurut Naruto tidak ada yang namanya orang gagal ketika orang tersebut mau berusaha.

Mencari solusi jalan untuk masalah Hinata, akhirnya Naruto menemukan solusinya, bahwa sebenarnya Hinata tidak cocok memakai _Jūken_, oleh karena itu Naruto menyarankan Hinata untuk belajar beladiri _Taikyokuken _yang mencakup konsep kelembutan dalam bertarung dan menggabungkannya dengan _Jūken_.

Dan lihat sekarang hasilnya, Hinata berkembang dengan pesat dari sebelumnya.

Hinata terus menepis serangan Naruto dengan gerakan seperti sedang berdansa, pukulan Naruto tidak ada yang mengenai Hinata, gerakan Hinata begitu lemah gemulai dan lembut, seakan-akan Hinata adalah sebuah kain sutra yang halus, melihat sebuah celah dari serangan Naruto, Hinata menunduk lalu melakukan counter, _**"Shōtei!"**_ serangan telapak tangan Hinata tepat mengenai dada Naruto, hingga menyebabkan Naruto terpental ke belakang beberapa meter.

Sebelum telapak tangan Hinata mengenai dada Naruto, Naruto sedikit menghindar beberapa centimeter untuk mengurangi daya hancur dari serangan Hinata, "Kerja bagus Hinata-chan! Kalau saja aku tidak menghindar beberapa centi, aku pasti sudah jatuh." kata Naruto yang masih berdiri.

"Eh? Maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Dengan wajah memerah Hinata meminta maaf, jujur saja Hinata terbawa suasana pertarungan tadi, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan salah satu teknik dari _Jūken_.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Aku senang kamu sudah berkembang dari terakhir kita sparing." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum senang.

"T-terima kasih Naruto-kun." wajah Hinata kali ini benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus, dirinya di puji oleh sang pujaan hati.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita sudahi saja sparing kita, kita istirahat sebentar lalu kita lanjutkan dengan latihan." kata Naruto yang berjalan kearah bawah pohon lalu duduk di bawahnya, begitu juga dengan Hinata, setelah menganggukan kepalanya, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama dan duduk di samping kiri Naruto.

Kita beralih ke Sakura yang tampaknya sedang konsentrasi, _'Alirkan chakra ke tangan kanan, lalu konsentrasi, kemudian stabilkan.'_ batin Sakura melakukan _Chakra Enhance Strength_, _**"Ōkashō!"**_ Sakura mengantamkan tinjunya ke tanah dan melepaskan chakranya.

_**BRAKK! KREEEK!**_

Tanah di depan Sakura hancur beberapa meter kedepan, Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri karena kekuatan pukulan dari Haruno Sakura.

_'Mengerikan!'_ batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

_'Mengerikan! Pukulan Sakura benar-benar mengerikan!'_ batin Hinata yang sedikit takut akan pukulan sahabat barunya.

"Yosh! Akhirnya aku menguasainya! Tinggal memasterinya saja!" Sakura benar-benar senang dengan hasil karyanya, dan berharap bisa memasteri jutsu tersebut tanpa perlu banyak berkonsentrasi.

Sakura menghentikan latihannya, dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan Hinata, "Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sakura yang memposisikan diri di samping kanan Naruto.

"Mengerikan dan mengesankan." puji Naruto membayangkan bahwa jutsu tadi di arahkan kepadanya.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan dari Naruto, "Kamu hebat Sakura." kata Hinata menambahkan.

"Kamu juga hebat Hinata." puji Sakura yang sempat melihat Hinata sparing dengan Naruto.

Melihat posisi mereka saat ini, Sakura memberikan sebuah kode kepada Hinata untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Hinata sangat berani, dengan pandangan meyakinkan dari Sakura akhirnya Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

**Cup! Cup!**

Dua buah ciuman mendarat di kedua pipi Naruto, Naruto yang menerima ciuman tersebut hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bersuara, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa akan mendapat ciuman dari kedua gadis yang telah mengisi kehidupan Naruto akhir-akhir ini.

"Itu hadiah dari kami Naruto-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum manis kearah Naruto, "Ayo Hinata, kita sparing." ajak Sakura yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menarik Hinata untuk sparing bersamanya.

Hinata pasrah di tarik oleh Sakura, tidak lupa semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya karena baru saja mencium sang pujaan hati, _'Aku mencium Naruto-kun, aku mencium Naruto-kun.'_ batin Hinata yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Naruto masih saja terpaku diam tidak bergerak sama sekali, kedua tangannya di taruh di kedua pipinya, _'Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan menciumku, apakah ini mimpi, kalau ini mimpi tolong jangan bangunkan aku._' doa Naruto dalam hati yang menyangka bahwa kejadian tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto mencubit pipi kanannya, "Aw! Ini bukan mimpi." kata Naruto senang karena kejadian tadi bukan mimpi.

Sakura dan Hinata akhirnya sparing, Naruto akhirnya berlatih kembali, tapi kini Naruto lebih semangat dari yang tadi. Akhirnya latihan mereka selesai, dan lagi-lagi Sakura dan Hinata mencium pipi Naruto saat ingin pulang, tapi kali ini, Hinata mencium pipi sebelah kanan dan Sakura mencium pipi sebelah kiri.

Setelah Sakura dan Hinata menjauh, Naruto yang masih terpaku dengan kejadian tadi hanya bisa berkata, "Oh Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga kedua gadis cantik mencium pipiku sampai dua kali."

****~ • ~****

Pagi hari yang cerah, tokoh utama kita baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, tapi seketika itu memegang kedua pipinya karena teringat kejadian kemarin, "Sial! Kenapa Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan menciumku?" Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua melakukan itu, "Sudahlah nanti saja aku tanyakan, lebih baik aku segera mandi lalu pergi berlatih lagi."

Bangun dari kasur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, hampir 15 menit Naruto melakukan ritual paginya, tidak lupa melahap mie ramen cupnya yang telah di sediakan setelah selesai mandi.

"Yosh! Saatnya lari pagi!" pakaian Naruto sudah lengkap, kaos training warna putih dan celana training warna biru menjadi pilihannya.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua jam Naruto berkeliling desa, ada yang menyapanya, ada pula yang berbisik sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan hati, tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi warga desa.

Dari jauh terlihat dua orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau, pakaian mereka benar-benar sangat mencolok, Naruto menaikan alisnya setelah mereka berdua teriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Yosh! Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu yang membara Lee!" pria berusia 30 tahun mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju langit dengan semangat untuk memberikan dukungan pada muridnya.

"Yosh! Kau benar Gai-sensei! Kita kobarkan semangat masa muda kita dengan penuh membara!" remaja yang hampir sama penampilannya dengan pria di sebelahnya.

_'Shit! Mereka benar-benar freak!' _batin Naruto melihat kelakuan kedua orang yang tidak jauh dari depannya.

"Lee! Kau harus melanjutkan perjuangan masa muda kita!"

"Tentu saja Gai-sensei! Sebuah kehormatan bagiku!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Splash! Sebuah hantaman ombak menghantam karang di sertai pemandangan terbenamnya matahari saat mereka berdua berpelukan dengan ekspresi air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua mata mereka masing-masing.

Pemandangan tersebut membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya, _'Fuck! Genjutsu! Shit! Shit!' _Naruto langsung membuat segel untuk melepas sesuatu yang di kira adalah genjutsu, _'Shit! Shit! Kenapa tidak hilang-hilang! Damn! Ini pasti genjutsu SSS-Rank!' _batinnya menjerit melihat genjutsu super sakti pasangan Gai dan Lee.

Terus mencoba menghilangkan genjutsu di depannya, sebuah tangan di pundak Naruto menyadarkannya, Naruto menengok melihat siapa yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu kawan." kata seorang gadis yang menepuk pundak Naruto, pandangannya beralih kearah Gai dan Lee yang masih berpelukan, "GAI-SENSEI! LEE! HENTIKAN GERAKAN NISTA ITU!" teriaknya membahana.

Gai dan Lee menghentikan gerakan berpelukan mereka.

"Akhirnya genjutsu itu hilang juga." Naruto bernafas lega. Tenten nama gadis yang menepuk pundak Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan namaku Tenten, dan yang di sana adalah Maito Gai dan Rock Lee, mereka berdua adalah sensei ku dan teman satu teamku." gadis bercepol dua memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Tenten menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan, Gai dan Lee mendekati Tenten yang tadi berteriak kepada mereka.

"Siapa temanmu yang memiliki semangat masa muda ini Tenten-chan?" Lee menganggukan setuju dengan pertanyaan dari gurunya.

"Ini temanku, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, kami baru saja bertemu hari ini," Tenten memperkenalkan Naruto, "Dan Naruto mereka berdua adalah Gai-sensei dan Rock Lee."

"Salam kenal Gai-sensei, Lee-san." Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Yosh! Salam kenal Naruto-kun! Dari penampilanmu aku yakin kamu sedang lari pagi? Apa aku benar Naruto-kun?" tanya Lee yang melihat penampilan Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepala.

"Itu bagus Naruto-kun! Semangat masa mudamu begitu membara!" teriak Gai memberikan _'nice pose' _pada Naruto.

Naruto sweat drop mendengar perkataan dari Gai, _'Shit! Dosa apa yang aku perbuat Kami-sama sehingga mempertemukan aku dengan kedua makhluk astral ini.' _batin Naruto menjerit melihat tingkah dua orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hijau.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut berlatih bersama kami, kebetulan sekali Neji-kun tidak bisa datang latihan hari ini." tawar Gai dengan penuh semangat.

Naruto merasa senang menerima tawaran dari Gai-sensei, berhubung hari ini Hinata dan Sakura ada urusan yang entah itu apa, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda setuju.

Sementara Tenten yang melihat Naruto menganggukan kepala hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, _'Sialnya dirimu Naruto.' _batin Tenten.

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju Training Ground milik Team Gai, di perjalanan Naruto hanya bisa mengutuk diri sendiri kenapa mau menerima ajakan dari Gai, karena selama perjalanan Gai dan Lee terus mengumandangkan kalimat semangat masa muda yang membara.

****~ • ~****

Training Ground 9 tempat dimana Team Gai berlatih, Team Gai terdiri dari Rock Lee, Tenten, dan Hyūga Neji. Sensei mereka adalah Maito Gai yang sering di kenal _**'Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū'**_.

Saat tiba di Training Ground Lee langsung meminta sparing partner dengan Naruto, Naruto menyanggupi permintaan Lee, sebagai peraturan mereka berdua hanya menggunakan Taijutsu, dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto sangat senang bukan main, begitu juga dengan Rock Lee yang senang karena hanya menggunakan Taijutsu.

"Yosh! Senang bisa melawanmu Naruto-kun." setelah berkata seperti itu Lee langsung memasang Fighting Stancenya.

"Aku juga senang bisa melawanmu Lee, walaupun ini hanya sparing." Naruto juga memasang Fighting Stancenya.

Gai menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Fighting Stance milik Naruto, "Menarik." Tenten yang mendengar gurunya berkata _'menarik' _menaikan alisnya tanda bingung. Tapi pandangannya kini fokus kepada Naruto dan Lee yang nampaknya sudah mulai.

Lee berlari dengan cepat dan menyerang Naruto dengan Roundhouse Kick, Naruto menangkis serangan Lee dengan tangan kirinya, lalu membalas Lee dengan serangan yang sama seperti di lakukan Lee.

Lee menahan serangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya seraya tersenyum, "Tendanganmu cukup kuat Naruto-kun." kata Lee. Mereka berdua melepaskan diri masing-masing dengan mundur kebelakang.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tahu jika kamu memakai pemberat Lee." saat tendangan Lee tadi Naruto merasakan bahwa ada benda di kaki Lee yang Naruto asumsikan adalah pemberat.

"Oh kau tahu juga Naruto-kun, ya itu adalah bagian dari latihanku." Lee berlari lagi kearah Naruto dan memutar badannya sedikit, _**"Konoha Senpū!"**_ serangan tendangan Lee sedikit lagi mengenai Naruto.

Naruto memutar badannya sedikit dan mengangkat kaki kirinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menahan serangan dari Lee, "Menarik. Coba kau tahan serangku." masih dalam posisi menahan serangan Lee, Naruto melepaskan kaki kiri yang menahan tendangan Lee, lalu melompat dan memutar badan 360 derajat _**"Ryūtsume!"**_ serangan tendangan kaki kanan Naruto mengarah ke pipi kiri Lee.

Lee menundukan kepalanya menghindari serangan dari Naruto, dan menggerakan pinggulnya ke samping kiri dan melancarkan tendangan lurus ke depan dengan kaki kanannya. Serangan tersebut di namakan Back Kick.

Naruto menahan serangan Lee dengan tangan kirinya memegang alas kaki Lee dan menyerang Lee dengan Front Kick kearah perut sehingga Lee terhempas beberapa meter.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan Naruto melompat tinggi dan berputar 360 derajat dan menyerang Lee dengan tendangan kaki kanan, tapi sayang serangan Naruto masih bisa di tahan Lee dengan tangan kanannya.

Tersenyum sekilas, Naruto yang masih di udara melanjutkan serangannya dengan memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat dan menyerang Lee dengan kaki kiri, lagi-lagi Lee menahan serangan Naruto dengan menundukan badannya.

Dua serangan gagal, Naruto berputar ke depan dengan niat menyerang Lee menggunakan Front Flip Axe Kick, tapi lagi-lagi Lee menahan serangan Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tendangan Naruto, tidak lama kemudian Lee mendorong Naruto hingga mundur ke belakang, tidak menyia-nyiakan itu Lee langsung melancarkan pukulan kanan kearah wajah Naruto sebelah kiri hingga Naruto terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Hebat! Dua kali melakukan tendangan di udara kemudian menutupnya dengan Front Flip Axe Kick. Naruto-kun benar-benar memiliki jiwa masa muda yang membara!" Gai begitu senang karena muridnya mendapatkan sparing partner yang hebat, "Ini benar-benar menarik."

Tenten yang melihat itu pun terkagum-kagum, Naruto yang baru di temuinya baru saja bisa mengimbangi Lee yang merupakan anggota team terkuat kedua setelah Neji.

"Kau hebat Lee-san! Aku jadi bersemangat!" darah Naruto benar-benar mendidih karena mendapatkan lawan yang hebat seperti Rock Lee.

"Kau juga Naruto-kun! Aku tidak menyangka Taijutsu milikmu sama hebatnya dengan _Gōken _yang di ajarkan Gai-sensei padaku." Lee mengakui bahwa Taijustu Naruto benar-benar hebat.

"Namanya adalah _Ryūken_. Aku yang menciptakannya sendiri." kata Naruto tidak menurunkan Fighting Stancenya.

Mendengar itu Gai dan Lee benar-benar terkejut, seorang Genin menciptakan gaya bertarungnya sendiri, Gai memandang Naruto dengan teliti, _'Naruto ya. Kalau tidak salah dia salah satu team dari Kakashi. Muridmu memang hebat rival abadiku.'_ batin Gai yang mengingat-ingat ucapan Kakashi yang memiliki murid bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pertarungan Naruto dan Lee di lanjutkan, jual beli pukulan dan tendangan terjadi di dalamnya, kedua genin yang sedang bertarung menampilkan wajah bahagia di wajah mereka masing-masing. Dari wajah mereka bisa terukir bahwa mereka tampaknya menemukan lawan atau bisa di bilang rival yang bisa membuat mereka bersemangat. Tapi mereka berdua yakin bahwa satu sama lain belum menunjukan taringnya, mereka berdua tampaknya masih menyimpan kartu as mereka masing-masing hingga waktunya tiba bagi mereka mengeluarkannya. Tapi itu tidak hari ini, mungkin di kemudian hari ketika mereka bertemu di pertandingan resmi.

"Hah, hah, hah, kau hebat Lee-san." kata Naruto yang berbaring di sebelah Lee.

"Kau juga Naruto-kun." kata Lee yang juga terbaring di sebelah Naruto.

Mereka berdua tampak kelelahan, mereka berdua begitu senang.

Tenten yang melihat itu tidak percaya, baru kali ini melihat anggota satu Teamnya bertarung seperti tadi, _'Inikah Lee yang di katakan orang gagal oleh Neji-kun, kau salah Neji, Lee bukan orang gagal.'_ Tenten mengingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Neji kepada Lee.

Mereka berempat berkumpul, Gai memuji Taijutsu Naruto, dan itu membuat Naruto merasa senang dan akan terus berlatih dengan giat.

"Lain kali kita bertarung lagi Lee," Naruto tersenyum kearah Lee, Lee juga tersenyum dan memberikan _'nice pose'_ kepada Naruto, "Tentu saja aku akan menambah jam latihanku jika ingin mengalahkanmu. Terima kasih atas latihannya, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Naruto membungkukan badan lalu berlari menuju rumah.

"Yosh! Lee melihatmu hari ini, kamu masih lemah, aku akan menambahkan latihanmu untuk bertambah kuat!" kata Gai penuh dengan semangat.

"Hai Gai-sensei." kata Lee, _'Naruto ya, aku tunggu kau di Ujian Chūnin nanti.'_ batin Lee berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di ujian Chūnin mendatang.

****~ • ~****

Sore hari yang indah, dua gadis remaja cantik tengah berjalan-jalan, mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenal pribadi masing-masing, yang lebih penting mereka berdua mencintai satu orang yang sama yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai Ino-pig." sapa Sakura yang melihat Ino berada di toko bunga miliknya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Ino mencari sumber suara tersebut, dan betapa herannya melihat sahabatnya bersama dengan Hinata.

"Hai forehead, Hai Hinata." sapa balik Ino kepada sahabatnya dan teman akademinya, "Forehead, bagaimana kabar Sasuke-kun? Dia makin tampan tidak? Kau beruntung bisa satu team dengan Sasuke-kun." Ino benar-benar iri dengan sahabatnya karena bisa satu team dengan sang Uchiha terakhir.

"Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu pig, mungkin saja dia sedang brooding seperti biasanya." kata Sakura mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

Terkejut? Ino benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, terlebih lagi Sakura menghilangkan suffix _'kun' _pada Sasuke. Gadis bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya sekaligus rival cintanya pada Sasuke yang seakan-akan tidak peduli lagi dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan Uchiha terakhir.

"Maaf pig, aku harus pergi, ada hal yang lebih penting harus aku bicarakan dengan Hinata mengenai Naruto-kun." mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu mau tidak mau membuat Hinata bersemu merah, "Ayo Hinata, kita kerumahku." ajak Sakura, "Aku pergi dulu pig."

"I-Ino-san aku pamit dulu." kata Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura dan mensejajarkan diri di samping Sakura.

Ino yang mendengar itu terbengong, pertama Sakura seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sasuke, kedua Sakura berjalan bersama dengan Hinata yang notabennya menyukai Uzumaki Naruto, dan yang terakhir Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan _'Naruto-kun'_.

"Apa Sakura menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino pada diri sendiri, "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke. Ini pasti akal-akalan Sakura, aku tidak bisa kau bohongi forehead. Aku pasti yang akan memenangkan cinta Sasuke-kun. Itu pasti!" Ino berfikir bahwa tadi adalah akal-akalan dari Sakura agar dirinya menyerah mendapatkan cinta Uchiha brooding.

Sakura dan Hinata mulai mendekatkan diri satu sama lain untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang diri mereka masing-masing, terlebih mereka berdua bertekad menjadi kekasih dari Naruto atau mungkin menjadi istri dari Uzumaki Naruto kelak.

Andai saja dulu Sakura melakukan hal ini dengan Ino dulu demi Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti mereka berdua tidak akan berebut cinta dengan Sasuke. Tapi sayang sekali itu tidak akan terjadi di Fiction ini. Karena Fiction ini menceritakan kisah cinta Naruto dengan Sakura dan Hinata.

**To Be Continued**

****~ • ~****

**A/N:** Terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fiction saya, saya sangat senang sekali banyak yang review, favorite, dan follow Fiction ini.

Saya punya ide buat bikin kerjasama Team SakuNaruHina di fiction ini, mungkin setelah misi Nami no Kuni mereka akan bertukar tempat, Sasuke ke team 8 dan Hinata ke team 7.

Untuk sensei Sakura dan Hinata nanti sudah saya tentukan, mereka berdua nanti akan di latih oleh Tsunade setelah misi membawa pulang Tsunade ke Konoha.

Untuk nambah haremnya sendiri saya pikirkan lagi, karena memang awalnya ini adalah SakuNaruHina.

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya, saya harap chapter ketiga ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca sekalian.

****~ • ~****

**Keterangan Jutsu:**

Name: Ryūtsume!

English Name: Dragon Claw!

Classification: Taijutsu

Rank: C-Rank

Class: Offensive

Range: Short-Range

Description: Teknik ciptaan Naruto dengan melompat lalu memutar badan 360 derajat dan menendang lawan sekuat tenaga menggunakan kaki kanan.

**Keterangan Lain:**

• Taikyokuken : Tai Chi Fist

• Jūken : Gentle Fist

• Ryūken : Dragon Fist

• Gōken : Strong Fist

• Konoha no Kedakaki Aoi Mōjū : Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah review fiction ini, bisa di bilang fiction ini akan sedikit berbeda alur ceritanya. Untuk pair tetap Sakura x Naruto x Hinata. Tidak banyak bacot lagi ini chapter 4 coming!

_**Realization**_

_**Naruto **_**_© Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OC, OOC, Typo and Etc_**

~ • ~

**_Chapter 4: Business!_**

Traning Ground 21, setelah Team 7 melakukan perform jutsu yang di berikan oleh Hatake Kakashi selaku Jōnin pembimbing Team 7. Kini sang Uzumaki muda berusia 14 tahun sedang melakukan uji coba Fūinjutsu yang baru saja di buatnya, Fūinjutsu yang Naruto buat adalah penggabungan dari **_Kibaku Fuda (Explosive Tag)_** dan **_Dendō Fuda (Electric Tag)_**. Fūinjutsu baru tersebut di beri nama **_Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda (Electric Explosive Tag)_**. Fūinjutsu baru yang Naruto ciptakan memiliki daya ledak sebesar 1 meter dan mengandung unsur listrik sejauh 2 meter apabila musuh tidak terkena ledakan.

"Yosh! Saatnya mencoba dattebayo!" pemuda pirang mengalirkan sedikit chakra di kertas yang bertuliskan _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ lalu menempelkannya ke salah satu pohon di Training Ground 21, **_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** tidak mau mengambil resiko Naruto menggunakan _Kage Bunshin_ sebagai media percobaan Fūinjutsu barunya. Satu _Kage Bunshin_ muncul, Naruto menyuruh sang _Kage Bunshin_ berdiri sejauh 1,5 meter dari kertas Fūinjutsu yang di pasang di pohon.

Setelah menjauh dari pohon tempat dimana dirinya berdiri, Naruto menutup matanya dan langsung menggunakan segel tangan _Half-Ram_ untuk mengaktifkan kertas Fūinjutsunya.

**_BOOM!_**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang di tempel kertas Fūinjutsu tadi, tidak berapa lama sang _Kage Bunshin_ terjatuh dan mulai meringis kesakitan seperti habis terkena sengatan listrik, hingga akhirnya sang _Kage Bunshin_ menghilang meninggalkan jejak asap tipis.

Naruto yang melihat itu berteriak kegirangan, "Yes! Berhasil!" tidak berapa lama Naruto malah memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, memori dari Kage Bunshin masuk ke kepala Naruto, mendapat memori itu Naruto merinding ketakutan, "Sialan! Efeknya benar-benar mengerikan!"

Bagaimana tidak mengerikan, Naruto membuat _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ dengan efek ledakan mini-katon jutsu dan mini-lighting jutsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto malah menyeringai, "Hehe! Ini bisa aku jual di _Tenma Weapon Shop_." otak bisnis Uzumaki muda ini nampaknya sudah mulai bekerja, mendapatkan uang dari sang ayah wali dan misi di rasa kurang cukup untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya, dan kini dirinya menemukan sebuah solusi untuk menjual _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ kepada _Tenma Weapon Shop_.

_Tenma Weapon Shop_ adalah tempat dimana Naruto membeli peralatan ninjanya, pemiliknya bernama Tenma, yang belakang ini di ketahui adalah ayah dari Tenten yang tergabung dalam Team Gai. Tenma tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang menolak Naruto mendatangi tokonya, Tenma malah respect terhadap Naruto yang menurutnya akan ninja yang hebat di masa depan nanti, karena Tenma tahu siapa kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Kira-kira harganya berapa untuk satu paket Fūinjutsu ini?" tanya Naruto. Dirinya biasa membeli satu paket _Kibaku Fuda_ seharga 1000 Ryo yang di mana isinya 20 buah kertas peledak, "Lebih baik nanti aku tanyakan saja pada Tenma-san." berkata seperti itu sang Uzumaki muda mengeluarkan 100 blank tag yang di belinya beberapa hari lalu dan bersiap untuk membuat _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_.

Tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu Naruto membuat 10 Kage Bunshin, 10 Kage Bunshin tersebut mulai bekerja untuk membuat _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_. Sementara itu Naruto sendiri mulai mengambil Fūinjutsu Book dari dalam shuriken holder dan mulai membacanya.

Seekor katak yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada tersenyum senang karena anak wali dari sang summoner bisa membuat Fūinjutsu yang cukup hebat, "Jiraiya-sama harus tahu ini," kata sang katak yang ternyata adalah Gamakuen, "Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti bangga denganmu Naruto-sama." setelah berkata seperti itu sang katak menghilang dan meninggalkan asap tipis.

~ • ~

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Haruno, dua orang dewasa melihat sang putri begitu giat membaca buku Chakra Control di ruang tamu, sang gadis cantik berusia 14 tahun tersebut sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang makan.

Melihat sang putri begitu giat mau tidak mau kedua orang tersebut tersenyum, mereka berdua tidak menyangka Sakura berubah begitu drastis, biasanya kalau hari libur latihan atau misi Sakura selalu saja pergi shopping dengan Ino sahabat sekaligus rival cintanya untuk mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Syukurlah Sakura-chan sudah berubah." kata wanita berambut pirang yang ternyata adalah Haruno Mebuki, ibu dari Haruno Sakura.

"Yep! Kau benar Mebuki-chan," Kizashi sang kepala keluarga mengangguk, "Sejak berlatih bersama Naruto sikap Sakura-chan berubah." kata Kizashi. Kizashi tahu bahwa anak perempuannya sering berlatih dengan pemuda yang sering di sebut sampah Konohagakure, tapi bagi Kizashi, Naruto adalah salah satu penduduk Konohagakure. Apalagi Naruto adalah anak dari sahabat shinobinya yang bernama Namikaze Minato. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Kizashi menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari sahabatnya, coba saja lihat ciri-ciri Naruto. Rambut pirang cerah dan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit, yang memiliki ciri-ciri tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Minato.

Kizashi berpikir, apa penduduk Konohagakure buta dengan ciri-ciri tersebut? Apa penduduk Konohagakure tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah anak sang Yondaime yang mereka banggakan? Jawabannya adalah iya, penduduk Konohagakure begitu buta, karena mereka begitu takut dengan Kyūbi yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Lain lagi dengan Haruno Mebuki, dirinya sangat tidak suka dengan pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, karena pemuda tersebut memberikan pengaruh buruk kepada putri satu-satunya. Memang Mebuki akui bahwa Uchiha Sasuke memiliki wajah tampan, tapi sifat dari pemuda itu tidak di sukai Mebuki, sifatnya mencerminkan seorang Uchiha yang arogan dan selalu membanggakan nama clannya.

Mebuki malah lebih suka dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto, apalagi saat Sakura kecil pernah di tolong oleh pemuda tersebut, mungkin Sakura tidak ingat, tapi Mebuki sangat ingat itu. Mebuki heran kenapa nama pemuda berambut pirang tersebut memiliki marga Uzumaki, karena setahu Mebuki hanya Uzumaki Kushina saja sahabatnya yang memiliki nama marga tersebut. Terlebih lagi ciri-ciri dari Naruto sama persis dengan Namikaze Minato seorang pemuda yang dulu pernah berkencan dengan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kizashi-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Mebuki. Dirinya sangat penasaran dengan pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Jika benar Naruto adalah anak dari Kushina dan Minato, dirinya sangat senang, apalagi melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura yang makin dekat. Mebuki berharap bahwa nanti Naruto yang akan menjadi suami dari Sakura.

Menengok sang istri Kizashi mengangguk, "Memang apa yang mau kamu tanyakan Mebuki-chan?"

Menutup matanya sejenak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali, "Apa kamu juga merasa bahwa Naruto-kun adalah anak dari Kushi-chan dan Minato?" tanya Mebuki to the point.

Terkejut? Kizashi sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan dari istrinya, dan menjawab pertanyaan istrinya dengan anggukan. Mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan Mebuki menutup mulutnya karena shock, dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa spekulasinya benar. Dan saat itu juga Mebuki mengutuk para penduduk desa yang telah mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah _'Bocah Kyūbi'_ atau lebih parahnya lagi adalah menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan _'Demon'_.

"Karena itulah aku sangat suka jika Sakura-chan begitu dekat dengan Naruto." kata Kizashi.

Walaupun bukan dari keluarga ninja baik Kizashi maupun Mebuki memiliki sahabat dari keluarga ninja, sebut saja keluarga Nara, Yamanaka, dan Akimichi. Keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga ninja yang ada di Konohagakure. Di tambah Kizashi mengenal baik sang mendiang Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato, dan istrinya mengenal baik dengan Uzumaki Kushina yang di asumsikan bahwa Kushina adalah istri dari sang Hokage.

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersenyum, dalam hati mereka setuju bahwa nanti jika Naruto melamar anak perempuannya, mereka berdua akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Sakura yang berada di ruang tamu menutup buku chakra controlnya, "Kira-kira Naruto-kun sedang apa ya?" tanya Sakura, "Lebih baik aku istirahat saja di kamar, Kakashi sensei bilang besok team seven mendapat misi tingkat C untuk pertama kalinya, aku harus menyiapkan stamina untuk besok." Sakura melihat kedua orang tuanya yang berada di ruang makan sesaat, kemudian bangun dari sofa ruang tamu dan menuju kamarnya.

~ • ~

Lain Naruto dan Sakura, gadis berambut indigo bernama Hyūga Hinata sedang berlatih di area pelatihan miliki keluarga Hyūga. Clan Hyūga adalah clan terkuat saat ini karena clan Uchiha sudah hampir punah dengan menyisakan Uchiha Sasuke seorang yang ada di Konohagakure.

Berkat Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata jadi bisa terus maju dan terus berimprovisasi dalam Taijutsu, karena bagaimana pun clan Hyūga selalu mengutamakan Taijutsu ketimbang seni ninja lainnya. _Jūken_ juga di percaya adalah Taijutsu terkuat saat ini. Bagi clan Hyūga yang tidak bisa menggunakan _Jūken_ dinyatakan adalah orang gagal. Seperti Hinata yang dinyatakan oleh sang ayah adalah orang gagal. Tapi itu tidak membuat Hinata putus asa setelah bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Di ruang tertutup area pelatih clan Hyūga, HInata bergerak seperti sedang berdansa tapi dari gerakan itulah serangan yang akan di berikan nanti sangat mematikan lawannya, karena Taijutsu yang Hinata pelajari adalah **_Furōjūken (Flow-Gentle Fist)_**. _Furōjūken_ adalah nama yang Hinata buat sendiri dengan menggabungkan _Taikyokuken_ dan _Jūken._

"**_Tsuin Shōtei!"_** **_(Twin Palm Bottom!) _**Hinata memutar kedua tangannya keatas dan menghempaskan tekniknya ke depan seakan-akan ada seseorang yang berada di depannya, mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan bersiap dengan fighting stance-nya, **_"Furōjūken: Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"(Flow-Gentle Fist: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!)_**mengucapkan nama tekniknya Hinata mulai menyerang.

"Dua pukulan!"

"Empat pukulan!"

"Delapan pukulan!"

"Enam belas pukulan!"

"Tiga puluh dua pukulan!"

Gerakan Hinata yang seperti berdansa memukul di udara dengan tiga puluh dua pukulan, pukulan yang Hinata arahkan semuanya merupakan titik dari tenketsu. Teknik ini adalah salah satu teknik ciptaan Hinata sendiri, dirinya memang belum bisa menggunakan teknik enam puluh empat pukulan, tapi dirinya membuat teknik yang hampir sama persis dengan teknik enam puluh empat pukulan.

Sesaat sebelum Hinata mengucapkan nama tekniknya sang kepala clan yang bernama Hyūga Hiashi lewat di depan pintu area pelatihan. Ketika mendengar suara seseorang menyebutkan nama teknik yang Hiashi tidak kenal, Hiashi mencari sumber suara tersebut dan mendapatkan sumber suara tersebut berasal dari area pelatih, tanpa tunggu lama lagi Hiashi langsung menggunakan _Byakugan_ untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berlatih di area pelatihan.

Betapa terkejutnya sang kepala clan menemukan putri pertamanya sedang berada di area pelatihan, yang lebih terkejutnya adalah sang putri sedang melakukan sebuah gerakan seperti sedang berdansa tapi begitu mematikan di mata sang kepala clan, Hiashi bisa melihat bahwa teknik itu menutup tenketsu lawan yang sedang di hadapi Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya imajinasi Hinata yang sedang melawan orang lain.

Balik lagi ke Hinata, setelah melakukan teknik tersebut Hinata mempersiapkan fighting stance-nya lagi dan bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya, **_"Furōjūken: Kyūsokuna Shōtei!"(Flow-Gentle Fist: Rapid Palms Bottom!)_** Hinata menghantamkan pukulannya dengan begitu cepat seakan-akan serangan tersebut adalah sebuah machine gun yang sedang menembakan pelurunya dengan cepat. Bisa di lihat hempasan-hempasan chakra yang keluar dari telapak tangan Hinata begitu cepat dan akurat.

Hiashi yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya, dirinya tidak tahu harus apa lagi, _'T-teknik apa itu?! Serangannya cepat sekali, seakan-akan seperti pelotar kunai yang di lepaskan dari sarangnya?!'_ shock, Hiashi sungguh shock melihat teknik yang di keluarkan Hinata, _'Dan apa itu Furōjūken?'_ dirinya baru pertama kali mendengar Taijutsu bernama _Furōjūken_.

Hiashi berpikir, apakah ini yang Hinata dia bilang orang gagal, kenapa Hinata tidak pernah memperlihatkan teknik-teknik ini sebelumnya ketika melawan Hanabi dulu, dirinya jadi bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya salah mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah orang gagal. Ada sedikit bangga di dalam hati Hiashi ketika melihat putri pertamanya, tidak mau mengganggu latihan sang putri, Hiashi pergi meninggalkan area pelatih dengan berjuta pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

~ • ~

_Tenma Weapon Shop_, salah satu toko peralatan ninja terbaik di Konohagakure, hampir semuanya lengkap. Semua barang yang berada di toko tersebut sangat berkualitas. Kunai, Shuriken, Katana, Samurai, dan barang-barang lainnya tersusun rapih di toko tersebut.

Pemuda pirang memasuki area toko milik Tenma, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan akhirnya Naruto menemukan sang pemilik toko sedang memasukan kunai-kunai ke dalam kunai set holder.

"Yo, Tenma-san!" sapa Naruto sang pemuda pirang.

Melihat ke sumber suara, Tenma sang pemilik toko tersenyum, "Hei Naruto." sapa balik Tenma, meninggalkan pekerjaannya memasukan kunai-kunai ke dalam kunai set holder, Tenma mendekati Naruto, "Ada yang bisa aku bantu Naruto-kun?" tanya pria berusia 36 tahun.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas seperti kertas peledak kepada Tenma, Tenma menerima kertas tersebut dan menaikan alisnya bingung.

Tersenyum kearah Tenma, "Itu adalah Fūinjutsu yang baru saja aku buat," Tenma tambah bingung ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu, setahu Tenma di academy yang sekarang tidak pernah mendengar bahwa murid academy di ajarkan Fūinjutsu, "Namanya _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda (Electric Explosive Tag)_." kata Naruto menjelaskan ketika menerima tatapan bingung dari Tenma, "Aku berniat menjualnya di sini, kira-kira harganya berapa untuk satu set berisi 20 buah _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_?" tanya Naruto.

Shock? Tenma benar-benar terkejut, pemuda berusia 14 tahun di depannya baru saja membuat sebuah Fūinjutsu. Dalam pikiran Tenma apakah Naruto sedang mengerjainya, tapi dari apa yang dia lihat di kertas yang dia pegang memungkinkan bahwa itu adalah Fūinjutsu asli.

"Kau yakin ini adalah Fūinjutsu?" tanya Tenma. Tenma ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda di depannya tidak melakukan kejahilan kepada dirinya.

Naruto paham apa yang di maksud dengan Tenma, "Aku bisa membuktikannya, bisa kita ke area belakang toko ini." kata Naruto. Area tempat belakang _Tenma Weapon Shop_ adalah Training Ground milik keluarga Tenma.

Tenma mengangguk, "Tenten jaga toko sebentar!" teriak Tenma, Tenten yang sedang berada dalam kamarnya langsung keluar untuk menjaga toko, tidak lupa menyapa Naruto yang berpapasan dengannya.

Di area Training Ground Naruto dan Tenma nampaknya sudah bersiap-siap untuk melakukan uji coba Fūinjutsu yang Naruto buat. Naruto menyuruh Tenma membuat satu buah _Kage Bunshin_ untuk melakukan uji coba, Tenma mengangguk, Tenma memang memiliki kapasitas chakra yang cukup besar, hanya saja mungkin Tenma bisa membuat satu atau dua _Kage Bunshin_. Setelah Tenma membuat _Kage Bunshin_, Naruto menjelaskan kinerja _Kage Bunshin_, ketika mendengar itu Tenma tidak percaya bahwa _Kage Bunshin_ memiliki kelebihan yang luar biasa.

Naruto menyuruh _Kage Bunshin_ milik Tenma untuk berdiri 1,5 meter di depan sebuah pohon, dan menyuruh Tenma mengalirkan chakra ke kertas yang di pegang tadi dan memasangnya di pohon. Tenma tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Setelah memasang kertas tersebut Tenma menjauh dan mulai membuat segel tangan Half-Ram.

**_BOOM!_**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang di tempel kertas Fūinjutsu tadi, tidak berapa lama sang _Kage Bunshin_ milik Tenma terjatuh dan mulai meringis kesakitan seperti habis terkena sengatan listrik, hingga akhirnya sang _Kage Bunshin_ milik Tenma menghilang meninggalkan jejak asap tipis.

Tidak berapa lama memori yang di peroleh _Kage Bunshin_ masuk kedalam otak Tenma. Tenma membulatkan matanya dan mengumpat dengan kasar, "Holy Shit!" Sungguh Fūinjutsu yang di buat oleh Naruto benar-benar sedikit mengerikan, bukan hanya terjadi ledakan tapi juga terjadi sengatan listrik apabila tidak terkena ledakan. Tenma menengok kearah Naruto dan tersenyum, "Aku beli dengan harga 1500 Ryo untuk satu set Fūinjutsu ini." Kata Tenma memulai transaksi.

"Aku terima harga tersebut Tenma-san, tapi maaf kali ini aku hanya mempunyai 5 set," kata Naruto, "Kalau memang _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ banyak peminatnya nanti, aku akan membuatnya lebih banyak lagi," Tenma mengangguk.

Tenma tidak menyangka bahwa darah kedua orang tua Naruto mengalir dalam diri Naruto, Tenma tidak akan meragukan lagi jika nanti Naruto menjual Fūinjutsu lainnya. Tentu saja siapa yang dapat meragukan clan Uzumaki yang ahli dalam Fūinjutsu? Setelah transaksi terjadi Tenma berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, tidak lupa Tenma juga meminta Naruto membuat _Kibaku Fuda_ dan _Dendō Fuda_ kepada Naruto dan Tenma siap membayar seharga 700 Ryo setiap satu setnya, karena selama ini Tenma mengimpor Fūinjutsu dari desa-desa lain.

Mendengar itu Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan peluang bisnis yang di berikan oleh Tenma, Naruto juga berjanji jika dirinya membuat Fūinjutsu lain, toko Tenma adalah yang pertama mendapatkannya, Naruto juga bilang bahwa jangan memberitahukan sang Hokage, karena Naruto tidak mau berurusan dengan para Council keparat, ketika Naruto berkata seperti Tenma mengangguk dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

~ • ~

Sebuah desa kecil, tepatnya adalah Inagazu-gai, desa kecil dekat Konohagakure, seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum penuh kebanggaan setelah mendengar berita dari Gamakuen, bahwa Naruto membuat sebuah Fūinjutsu buatannya sendiri.

"Kamu benar-benar anak dari Minato dan Kushina, aku sangat bangga denganmu Naruto." itulah kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh pria paruh baya berambut silver panjang yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, "Ketika nanti kita bertemu aku ingin mengetes sejauh mau kemampuanmu dalam Fūinjutsu," mengambil dua gulungan dari shuriken holder Jiraiya menggenggam erat gulungan tersebut, "Dan juga aku akan menyerahkan dua gulungan ini padamu ketika kita bertemu nanti," Jiraiya tidak tahu isi dari dua gulungan yang di berikan oleh Gerotora dulu saat menyerahkan_ 'kunci'_ untuk membuka segel Kyūbi. Karena gulungan tersebut di segel oleh _Blood Seals_ dan hanya Naruto sajalah yang bisa membukanya.

Berbaring di kasur tempat dimana dirinya menginap di Inagazu-gai, Jiraiya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, dirinya membayangkan melatih Naruto nanti, ketika pulang ke Konoha nanti Jiraiya tidak akan meninggalkan anak walinya lagi, bila perlu Jiraiya akan mencari Tsunade yang merupakan Ibu wali dari Uzumaki Naruto untuk melatihnya bersama-sama. Karena bagaimana pun juga Tsunade harus tahu bahwa anak walinya masih hidup.

~ • ~

Hari berikutnya, di Training Ground 7, seperti biasa tiga orang Genin yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Uchiha Sasuke sedang menunggu sang sensei yang selalu saja telat.

Kali ini Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura terasa berbeda, seakan-akan mereka menjadi lebih dekat, ada perasaan iri dengan kedekatan Naruto dengan Sakura, bukan perasaan iri karena Sakura lebih memilih Naruto ketimbang dirinya, tapi perasaan iri karena mereka bisa sangat akrab, sebuah perasaan yang dulu di rasakan olehnya ketika masih memiliki sebuah keluarga. Dirinya merasa bahwa Naruto dan Sakura makin menjauh dari dunianya. Tapi karena ke aroganan clan Uchiha, Sasuke tidak mau mengakui itu, di pikiran Sasuke hanya satu yaitu membunuh kakaknya yang telah membantai habis clannya dan kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak berapa lama sang sensei yang di tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, seperti biasa sang sensei tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, "Yo semuanya!" sapa Kakashi.

Hening.

Kakashi sweatdrop ketika ketiga Geninnya hanya menganggukan kepala. Kakashi merindukan teriakan Naruto maupun Sakura yang begitu bersemangat ketika dirinya datang terlambat, menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum kembali, "Kali ini kita akan menjalankan misi tingkat C, sensei sudah mengambil gulungan misi dari Hokage-sama, kalian siap menjalankan misi tingkat C?" tanya Kakashi.

Ketiga Genin team 7 menyeringai dan tersenyum secara bersamaan.

"Misi seperti apa Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto terlebih dahulu. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Kita akan menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menjaga '_Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_ yang akan di adakan di Tanzaku-gai beberapa hari lagi," kata Kakashi, "Kita akan menjaga turnamen tersebut dari para bandit maupun perampok yang akan merampok pemenang dari turnamen tersebut."

"Hn, sepertinya menarik." kata Sasuke dengan arogan.

"Yosh! Aku Uzumaki Naruto pasti akan menjaga tempat tournamen tersebut dari para bandit dan perampok! Lihat saja Uzumaki Naruto akan beraksi dattebayo!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar, dirinya juga ingin sekali mengetes kemampuan yang telah di latihnya bersama Naruto beberapa minggu ini.

"Bagus kalau begitu, temui aku di gerbang Konoha satu jam lagi, jangan lupa mempersiapkan peralatan standar untuk menjalankan misi tingkat C," kata Kakashi. Setelah itu Kakashi pergi menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Mendengar itu Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di Training Ground, dalam benak Sasuke, inilah saatnya untuk menunjukan clan Uchiha di muka umum.

Setelah Sasuke pergi Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu mencium pipi kanan Naruto.

_**Cup!**_

"Aku tunggu di depan gerbang Naruto-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung karena Sakura menciumnya.

Memegang pipi kanannya yang masih basah akibat ciuman yang di berikan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto. Sakura membalikan badan lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto, _'Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini artinya Sakura-chan menyukaiku juga?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sampai saat ini Naruto belum berani bertanya soal ciuman yang di berikan oleh Sakura dan Hinata saat latihan waktu itu. Naruto sedikit takut apabila Sakura maupun Hinata marah padanya dan mulai menjauhi dirinya, dirinya tidak mau sendiri lagi, tapi dalam hati Naruto bertekad akan melindungi Sakura maupun Hinata, walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun.

Tidak berapa lama terdiam, Naruto pun pergi dari Training Ground 7, dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi tingkat C.

_**To Be Continued**_

~ • ~

_**A/N:**_ Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fiction saya. Saya harap chapter 4 ini memuaskan para pembaca sekali. Maaf untuk yang minta tambah haremnya tidak bisa, karena fiction ini saya khususkan untuk penggemar SakuNaruHina. Untuk pertukaran anggota saya sudah pikirkan bagaimana caranya. Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya, saya tampung semuanya, chapter depan misi pertama Team Seven. Maaf jika ada yang berpikir bahwa cerita saya mudah di tebak, karena saya tidak mengacu pada canon, ini pure fiction imaginasi saya, misi ke Nami no Kuni juga nanti akan saya buat berbeda dari yang di canon, untuk invasi kalian lihat saja sendiri. Apakah ada invasi atau tidak nanti kalian lihat sendiri.

_**Thanks for reading my Fiction!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Saya Ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia menunggu fiction saya, saya harap kalian menyukai setiap ide-ide yang saya keluarkan dalam setiap fiction yang saya buat. Terima kasih yang sudah member respon positif maupun negatif, itu bisa membuat saya menjadi lebih baik dalam membuat fiction.

_**Sebelumnya di Realization:**_

_Mendengar itu Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura di Training Ground, dalam benak Sasuke, inilah saatnya untuk menunjukan clan Uchiha di muka umum._

_Setelah Sasuke pergi Sakura mendekati Naruto lalu mencium pipi kanan Naruto._

_**Cup!**_

"_Aku tunggu di depan gerbang Naruto-kun." kata Sakura tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung karena Sakura menciumnya._

_Memegang pipi kanannya yang masih basah akibat ciuman yang di berikan Sakura, Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto. Sakura membalikan badan lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto, 'Oh Kami-sama, apakah ini artinya Sakura-chan menyukaiku juga?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Sampai saat ini Naruto belum berani bertanya soal ciuman yang di berikan oleh Sakura dan Hinata saat latihan waktu itu. Naruto sedikit takut apabila Sakura maupun Hinata marah padanya dan mulai menjauhi dirinya, dirinya tidak mau sendiri lagi, tapi dalam hati Naruto bertekad akan melindungi Sakura maupun Hinata, walaupun itu harus mengorbankan nyawa sekali pun._

_Tidak berapa lama terdiam, Naruto pun pergi dari Training Ground 7, dan bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi tingkat C._

_**Realization**_

_**Naruto **_**_© Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Warning: OC, OOC, Typo and Etc_**

~ • ~

_**Chapter 5: Mission Part 1!**_

Gerbang Konohagakure, tempat dimana keluar masuk desa Konoha, gerbang tersebut di jaga oleh dua orang berpangkat Chūnin, mereka adalah Hagane Kotetsu dan Kamizuki Izumo. Bisa di katakan bahwa mereka berdua adalah penjaga gerbang abadi Konohagakure.

Kotetsu sang Chūnin melihat Team Kakashi yang nampaknya sedang bersiap-siap menjalankan misi keluar desa menyapa salah satu anggota Team Kakashi, "Yo Naruto!" sapa Kotetsu. Kotetsu dan Izumo sangat respect kepada ninja pirang yang tergabung dalam Team Kakashi, mereka benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa lepas dari kejaran satu pleton Anbu dan Jōnin saat masih membuat keonaran dan kejahilan. Mereka berdua respect dengan Naruto karena hal itu.

Merasa ada yang menyapanya Naruto menyengir lebar ketika tahu siapa yang menyapanya, "Yo Kotetsu-san," sapa balik Naruto, "Ada apa Kotetsu-san?"

"Mau menjalankan misi pertama keluar desa?" tanya Kotetsu. Naruto mengangguk, "Memang misi apa yang akan di jalankan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Misi menjaga _'Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_ Kotetsu-san." jawab Naruto. Ketika berkata seperti itu rekan kerja dari Kotetsu yang bernama Izumo menaikan alisnya kemudian sedikit menyeringai.

Izumo melirik kearah Kakashi dan bertanya, "Kakashi-san, apa Team 7 juga ikut bermain dalam turnamen tersebut?"

Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku orangenya menghentikan sejenak dan menatap Izumo, "Ya, kami akan melakukan penyamaran sebagai warga biasa dan ikut ambil bagian dengan ikut berjudi sebelum partai utama di mulai." Jawab Kakashi, "Memang kenapa Izumo?" tanya Kakashi.

Mengerti maksud dari Izumo menanyakan itu, Kotetsu menyeringai dan melirik kearah Izumo yang nampaknya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hei Naruto, aku berikan modal 5.000 Ryo untuk bermain, tapi jika menang aku minta 10 persen dari kemenanganmu Naruto," kata Izumo. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melongo sambil membuka mulutnya.

Belum Naruto menjawab, Kotetsu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Izumo, "Aku juga beri modal 5.000 Ryo untukmu Naruto, aku juga minta 10 persen hasil kemenanganmu nanti." kata Kotestu. Mereka berdua menyeringai penuh kemenangan, kapan lagi mendapatkan uang banyak dari berjudi.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh kedua Chūnin penjaga gerbang, kenapa mereka mau memberikan modal berjudi untuk Naruto? Padahal Kakashi sudah mendapatkan modal dari sang Hokage sebesar 5000 Ryo untuk bermain judi di _'Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_, dan Hokage mempercayakan kemenangan kejuaran tersebut pada Kakashi karena memiliki _Sharingan_ di mata kirinya.

Team Kakashi kecuali Naruto tidak tahu bahwa mereka sering bermain poker dengan Uzumaki Naruto, Namiashi Raidō, dan Yamashiro Aoba. Awalnya mereka berempat ingin mengerjai Naruto yang baru pulang dari misi tingkat D dengan cara bermain poker, tapi malah mereka yang kalah telak dengan Naruto dalam permainan poker, padahal Naruto baru belajar bermain poker dari mereka pada saat itu. Dan mereka berempat yaitu Kotetsu, Izumo, Aoba, dan Raidō memberikan julukan untuk Naruto dengan julukan _**"The Natural of Gamble" **_atau _**"The King of Kings Gamble"**_.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan Izumo dan Kotetsu lewati, mereka yakin 90 persen Naruto akan ikut partai utama dan memenangkan pertarungan _'Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_. Izumo dan Kotetsu mengambil uang mereka dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan menyerahkannya.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti menang Naruto." kata Izumo penuh keyakinan.

"Tentu saja dia pasti menang Izumo, biar seluruh dunia tahu siapa itu _The King of Kings Gamble_ dari Konohagakure." kata Kotetsu dengan penuh kebanggaan menyebutkan julukan yang di berikan oleh mereka kepada Naruto.

Terasa ada yang menyetrum otak Naruto, Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha! Tenang saja aku pasti menang dalam kompetisi itu, serahkan semuanya padaku."

Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk. Cukup lama akhirnya Team Kakashi keluar dari gerbang Konohagakure untuk menuju Tanzaku-gai.

Di jalan Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti bertanya kepada pemuda yang di cintainya, "Kamu yakin akan menang Naruto-kun?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Sakura-chan, yang penting aku mendapatkan 10.000 Ryo dari mereka berdua." kata Naruto menyeringai penuh kelicikan.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sweatdrop, '_Tidak hanya hebat dalam latihan tapi juga penuh dengan kelicikan,'_ batin Sakura menggelengkan kepala. _**"Hehe! Naruto-kun benar-benar licik."**_ Inner Sakura tertawa kecil.

Sementara Kakashi dan Sasuke yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, perlu di catat di otak mereka, bahwa bukan hanya jahil dan pembuat onar, tapi Naruto juga mempunyai sedikit kelicikan.

~ • ~

Berjalan dan menyapa para penduduk, sang pria tua berusia lebih dari 50 tahun tersenyum kepada para penduduk, hati sang pria tua tersebut sedang senang karena sebentar lagi dirinya akan mendapatkan uang banyak untuk menambah uang kas desa.

Pria tua atau lebih tepatnya Sandaime Hokage tersenyum ketika dirinya membayangkan Team Kakashi memenangkan '_Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_ yang di selenggarakan di Tanzaku-gai, '_Aku percayakan semuanya padamu Kakashi-kun.'_ Sang Hokage yang bernama lengkap Sarutobi Hiruzen sangat percaya dalam kemampuan berjudi milik Hatake Kakashi apalagi di tambah _Sharingan_.

Ketika melewati _Tenma Weapon Shop_, sang Hokage masuk kedalam untuk mampir sebentar untuk sekedar basa-basi, mengingat bahwa Tenma adalah salah satu pemilik toko senjata ninja terbaik di Konohagakure.

Tenma yang sedang menata peralatannya melihat siapa sosok yang masuk kedalam tokonya, seketika itu Tenma tersenyum kepada sosok tersebut, "Selamat datang Hokage-sama." Kata Tenma yang mendekati sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage mengangguk, "Bagaimana tokomu Tenma?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Seperti biasa Hokage-sama, cukup ramai." kata Tenma, berjalan kearah sebuah rak lalu mengambil sebuah box dan di serahkan kepada sang Hokage, "Ini ada Fūinjutsu yang baru saja datang kemarin siang Hokage-sama, namanya adalah _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_, saya jamin Fūinjutsu ini baru ada di toko ini." Mendapat kunjungan dari sang Hokage, Tenma tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk promise Fūinjutsu yang di buat oleh Naruto.

Sang Hokage yang menerima box tersebut terkagum-kagum dengan Fūinjutsu baru yang di pegangnya, "Wow! Apa ini dari Kumogakure?" berkata seperti itu sang Hokage sungguh hatinya terasa sakit, karena setahu sang Hokage, hanya Kumogakure saja yang masih aktif membuat berbagai Fūinjutsu, sedangkan di Konohagakure sudah sangat jarang ninja-ninjanya yang mempelajari Fūinjutsu, apalagi Jiraiya yang merupakan Master Fūinjutsu tidak berniat membuka usaha menjual hasil karya Fūinjutsunya.

Melihat kesedihan dari mata sang Hokage, Tenma menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan dari Kumogakure Hokage-sama," sang Hokage terkejut mendengar ucapan Tenma, "Itu hasil karya shinobi Konohagakure." katanya dengan bangga.

Ucapan Tenma kali ini membuat sang Hokage makin terkejut, "S-siapa yang m-membuat Fūinjutsu ini Tenma?" tanyanya penasaran. Karena pasalnya dirinya tahu Jiraiya tidak mungkin membuat Fūinjutsu dan di perjual belikan. Sang Hokage sempat berpikir bahwa yang membuat mungkin Kakashi, tapi sang Hokage menepis itu jauh-jauh, karena sang Hokage tahu watak Kakashi, dari pada membuat Fūinjutsu lebih baik membaca buku _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Melihat sang Hokage terkejut membuat Tenma menyeringai, "Maaf Hokage-sama, sang pembuat tidak ingin di kenal namanya, dia hanya bilang bahwa dirinya sedang dalam tahap pembelajaran Fūinjutsu, dan _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ adalah karya pertamanya, dia berharap bahwa Fūinjutsu hasil karyanya dapat di terima oleh para ninja Konohagakure." kata Tenma, "Dan untuk satu paket _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda_ akan saya jual seharga 1.800 Ryo." Tenma mempromisikan Fūinjutsu yang di buat Naruto dan memasang harga yang pantas untuk Fūinjutsu tersebut.

"Itu terlalu mahal," gumam sang Hokage yang tampaknya masih bisa di dengar oleh Tenma.

"Saya rasa itu sangat cocok harganya, mengingat kegunanya tidak hanya menciptakan ledakan sejauh 1 meter, tapi juga tersengat listrik sejauh 2 meter." Tenma menjelaskan Fūinjutsu yang berada di tangan sang Hokage.

"B-benarkah itu Tenma," kata sang Hokage tidak percaya dengan kegunaan Fūinjutsu yang di pegangnya, Tenma mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Hokage, "Kalau begitu aku beli satu Tenma," Sang Hokage mengambil uangnya dan menyerahkan kepada Tenma, "Dan tenang saja aku akan mempromosikan ini kepada para ninja-ninja lainnya ketika mereka datang untuk mengambil misi di kantorku."

Menerima uang dari sang Hokage, Tenma mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih Hokage-sama, aku sangat mengharapkan itu." Kata Tenma membungkukan badannya, _'Naruto-kun siap-siap saja membuat lebih banyak Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda.' _Batin Tenma.

"Sama-sama Tenma, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, masih ada tugas yang menungguku di kantor." kata sang Hokage, memasukan box set Fūinjutsu yang baru saja di beli, sang Hokage keluar dari _Tenma Weapon Shop_, _'Hehe! Naruto-kun pasti suka dengan hadiah ini.'_ batin sang Hokage, sudah lama dirinya tidak mengunjungi anak laki-laki yang sudah di anggap cucu sendiri, berharap hadiah berupa satu paket Fūinjutsu _Denki Bakuhatsu Fuda _bisa membuat cucunya senang.

Setelah sang Hokage keluar dari tokonya Tenma kembali melakukan aktifitasnya, "Kamu memang hebat Naruto, semoga saja kamu bisa membuat Fūinjutsu yang lain," harap Tenma.

~ • ~

Perjalanan menuju Tanzaku-gai baru setengah hari, Team Kakashi selalu waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka ketika berada di perjalanan, Kakashi selaku Jōnin merasakan bahwa mereka sedang di awasi yang di perkiraan Kakashi adalah sekelompok bandit yang akan merampok mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah kita sedang di awasi." bisik Kakashi kepada ketiga Geninnya.

Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk, sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasa sifat arogannya keluar, "Hn, seperti mereka kuat saja berhadapan dengan seorang Uchiha." kata Sasuke datar dan begitu arogannya. Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura sweatdrop mendengar ucapan dari sang Uchiha terakhir, mereka memberikan tatapan kepada Sasuke yang seolah-olah berkata, _'Kenapa aku harus sekelompok/melatih si Uchiha prick ini'_, mereka bertiga makin sweatdrop ketika Sasuke berteriak, "Keluar kalian semua?! Aku tahu kalian bersembunyi, hadapi aku yang seorang Uchiha ini dengan secara jantan?! Jadi kalian keluar sekarang juga?!"

'_Kamu memang bodoh teme.'_ batin Naruto.

'_Oh Kami-sama kenapa dulu aku pernah jatuh cinta pada Uchiha prick satu ini.'_ batin Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, **_"Bodoh! Bodoh! Uchiha bodoh!"_** batin sang inner berteriak.

'_Obito pasti membenciku hingga akhirnya aku dapat murid yang sangat prick._' batin Kakashi yang mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa dulu dia meloloskan Sasuke saat bell test dulu.

Mendengar ucapan dari sang Uchiha terakhir, para bandit begitu geram dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan langsung mengepung Team Kakashi, mereka semua berjumlah 20 orang.

"Ucapanmu tajam juga bocah." kata salah satu bandit, jika di tilik dari penampilannya bahwa bandit yang baru berbicara tersebut adalah ketuanya, dia bernama Gatsu. Penampilannya cukup menyeramkan, berbadan besar, dan wajahnya brewokan. Tidak lupa sebuah senjata seperti pemukul baseball yang sangat besar bertengger di pundak kanannya.

"Hn, kau pasti kalah melawan seorang Uchiha seperti diriku." ucapan sang Uchiha membuat Gatsu semakin geram lalu menyeringai, dirinya tidak sabar untuk menghabisi bocah yang banyak mulut di depannya.

Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura makin sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata yang keluarkan oleh Sasuke, '_Kami-sama pasti sangat benci padaku.'_ batin mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Kalian serang yang lain, biar bocah banyak bicara ini yang jadi mangsaku." kata Gatsu yang menurunkan senjatanya dari pundaknya.

"Baik boss!" mendengar perintah dari sang ketua para bandit dengan senjata masing-masing bersiap menyerang Team Kakashi.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah," kata Kakashi yang sudah mempersiapkan fighting stancenya, begitu juga ketiga Geninnya, mereka mempersiapkan fighting stance mereka masing-masing.

"Serang!" dengan seruan satu kata para bandit menyerang Team Kakashi.

Dua bandit berlari kearah Naruto, melihat itu Naruto melakukan tindakan penyerangan terlebih dahulu, dengan berlari Naruto lalu melompat 360 derajat, **_"Konoha Senpū!"_** **_(Leaf Whirlwind!) _**serangan tendangan kaki kanan Naruto mengenai wajah salah satu bandit yang berlari kearahnya dan terpental hingga menabrak pohon di sekitarnya, teknik yang di pelajarinya setelah melawan Rock Lee membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus, _'Terima kasih sudah menunjukan teknik yang hebat Lee-san,' _batin Naruto. Setelah mengenai bandit pertama Naruto melompat dan berputar di udara searah jarum jam dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya, **_"Dai Ryūtsume!" (Great Dragon Claw!)_**serangan berupa _Spinning Flying Axe Kick_ dengan kaki kiri mengenai kepala atas bandit kedua yang berusaha menyerangnya, hingga kepala bandit kedua menghantam ke tanah.

Kakashi yang sedang menyerang salah satu bandit menggunakan _Roundhouse Kick _dengan kaki kanannya, sempat melihat serangan yang di lancarkan Naruto, _'Wow! Aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mengeluarkan Konoha Senpū milik Gai, apakah Gai pernah bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengajarkan teknik itu.'_ batin Kakashi, _'Dan juga apa Dai Ryūtsume, aku baru mendengar teknik itu, apakah itu teknik ciptaan Naruto sendiri atau Naruto belajar dengan orang lain.'_ Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Saat Kakashi sedikit lengah satu bandit menyerang Kakashi dengan mengayunkan pedang samurainya secara vertikal, beruntung Kakashi yang sempat menyadarinya mengeluarkan sebuah kunai lalu menahan serangan bandit tersebut dengan kunai di tangan kanannya dan menendang sang bandit tepat di perutnya.

Empat bandit sudah tidak bisa bertarung lagi, sang ketua mendekati Sasuke dan mengayunkan senjata besarnya secara brutal, Sasuke terus menghindari serang tersebut, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang sang ketua bandit, dengan segera Sasuke membuat segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan teknik andalannya.

Melihat itu sang Gatsu tidak memberikan waktu kepada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan segel tangannya dan menyerang dengan kecepatan yang bisa di bilang setara dengan Chūnin dan menghantamkan senjata besarnya keperut Sasuke hingga menyebabkan sang Uchiha terakhir terpental dan menabrak pohon.

"Argggh!" erang Sasuke kesakitan akibat serangan yang di berikan oleh Gatsu, "Brengsek! Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?!" teriak Sasuke berusaha bangun, dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir kirinya.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu siapa kamu bocah, yang aku tahu adalah kematianmu berada di tanganku. Hahaha!" kata Gatsu dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kita beralih kearah Haruno Sakura yang sedang di kepung 3 orang bandit, Sakura mengeratkan tangan kanannya dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra di tangan kanannya, satu bandit menyerang Sakura dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal, Sakura menundukan badan dan menyerang balik bandit tersebut, "Shannaro!" teriakan pemberi semangat dan pukulan di sertai chakra menghantam perut sang bandit pertama hingga terpental jauh lalu menabrak pohon kemudian pingsan.

2 bandit yang melihat serangan seorang gadis di depan mereka mundur dua langkah dan bersiap untuk kabur, tapi sayang sang gadis berambut merah muda sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu dan berlari dengan cepat kearah 2 bandit yang ingin kabur. Sedikit lagi mendekati 2 bandit yang ingin kabur Sakura melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan melakukan _Front Roll_ di udara, tidak lupa kaki kanannya sudah di alirkan chakra, **_"Chikakuhendō!" (Earthshaker Impact!)_** menyebutkan nama tekniknya Sakura menghantamkan kaki kanannya tepat di tengah-tengah celah 2 bandit yang ingin kabur.

**_BRAKK!_**

Kawah kecil tercipta tepat di tempat tadi Sakura menghantamkan serangannya, serangan tersebut menyebabkan 2 orang bandit terpental berlawaan arah dengan teman sebelahnya.

7 orang bandit sudah di kalahkan oleh Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke berada di ujung kematian ketika Gatsu mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi berteriak, "Naruto! Cepat tolong Sasuke, biar aku dan Sakura yang menghadapi sisanya!" Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Mati kau bocah tengik!" Gatsu mengayunkan senjatanya secara horizontal, dengan sisa tenaga Sasuke menahan serang Gatsu dengan kedua tangannya menangkap senjata seperti pemukul baseball, Gatsu terkejut kemudian menyeringai, "Boleh juga kau bocah tengik! Tapi coba kau tahan tendangan superku ini." Gatsu menendang rusuk kiri Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya sekuat tenaga sebanyak dua kali. Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena rusuk kirinya seperti di hantam palu besar, merasa tidak kuat lagi Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menahan senjata milik Gatsu kemudian pingsan akibat kesakitan di rusuk kirinya, Gatsu yang melihat itu menyeringai kemenangan, "Ucapkan selamat tinggal bocah."

Bisa di bilang sebenarnya Sasuke bisa menang melawan Gatsu, hanya saja sifat arogannya yang membuat dirinya jatuh kepada ujung kematian yang menantinya.

Sebelum senjata Gatsu tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke sebuah serangan _Flying Kick_ mengenai pipi kiri Gatsu, menyebabkan Gatsu terpental sejauh 2 meter, "Bangsat kau bocah kuning! Kamu mau mati juga rupanya?!" teriak Gatsu yang masih bisa berdiri terkena tendangan Naruto.

"Kau tahu, walaupun aku tidak suka dengan Sasuke-teme, tapi tetap saja dia adalah rekan Teamku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu membunuhnya." Naruto sudah menyiapkan fighting stance _Ryūken._

"Hohoho! Setelah membunuhmu, aku pastikan bocah tengik itu mati." Gatsu berlari dan menyerang dengan mengayunkan senjatanya secara vertikal.

Mengetahui serangan datang, Naruto merunduk dan maju satu langkah tepat di depan Gatsu dan menatap wajah Gatsu, mengalirkan chakra di telapak tangan kanannya yang berbentuk cakar naga di bawah paha kanannya hingga berbentuk cincin, Naruto bersiap melancarkan serangannya, **_"Ryūken: Tenryusora!" (Dragon's Fist: Heavenly Sky Dragon!)_** serangan Naruto tepat mengenai dagu sang ketua bandit, sang ketua bandit terangkat setinggi satu meter, gigi-gigi Gatsu rontok akibat serangan dari Naruto hingga mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto mundur satu langkah dan bersiap menutup serangannya ketika Gatsu mendarat, **_"Ryūken: Shōkyaku!" (Dragon's Fist: Incinerate!)_** serangan Naruto berupa cakar naga dari tangan kanannya yang di aliri chakra tepat menghantam perut Gatsu, serangan tersebut menyebabkan Gatsu terpental sejauh 5 meter dan terjatuh ketanah lalu pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

Melihat Gatsu tidak bangun lagi Naruto menengok kearah Sasuke, kemudian menghela nafas, "Baru kali ini aku melihat teme begitu mengenaskan," kata Naruto, '_Sialan aku lupa membawa kamera, harusnya aku bawa kamera jika tahu begini,'_ batin Naruto, dirinya memang ingin sekali melihat Sasuke yang tumbang dan memberikan foto Sasuke yang seperti saat ini kepada teman-temannya. Merasa ingat sesuatu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan Kakashi, kemudian bernafas lega karena mereka berdua baik-baik saja.

"Shannaro! Rasakan itu bandit sialan!" Sakura berteriak penuh semangat seraya mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara, _**"Cha! Rasakan kehebatan Sakura-chan yang cantik dan kuat ini!"**_ sang inner berteriak penuh semangat ketika Sakura menghabisi sisa-sisa para bandit.

Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu melakukan _'nice pose'_ kearah Sakura dan Naruto. Wajah Naruto dan Sakura memerah ketika Kakashi melakukan pose tersebut. Pandangan Kakashi beralih kearah Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas, _'Biar pun dia prodigy tapi kalau sifat arogannya begitu besar, akhirnya jadi begini deh.'_ batin Kakashi, _'Terbaring tidak berdaya,'_ kata-kata Kakashi begitu dalam, andai saja Naruto dan Sakura dapat mendengar isi hati Kakashi, pasti mereka berdua sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mengangkat Sasuke dan menyenderkannya di pohon, Naruto beserta Kakashi dan Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Kakashi memerintahkan Naruto untuk membangun tenda, sementara Kakashi menyuruh Sakura untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan _Chiyu no Jutsu._ Karena kearoganan Sasuke akhirnya Team Kakashi terpaksa bermalam sambil menunggu Sasuke bangun dari pingsannya. Poor your Team Kakashi.

~ • ~

Tanzaku-gai, tempat di selenggarakannya _'Turnamen Judi Sedunia'_ begitu ramai, dua hari lagi turnamen tersebut akan di selenggarakan, banyak sekali orang-orang berduit datang ke Tanzaku-gai, casino-casino ramai di kunjungi pengunjung yang ingin mencoba keberuntungan, mereka berharap dapat mengumpulkan uang sebesar 5.000.000 Ryo untuk ikut partai utama pagelaran judi terbesar di Elemental Nation.

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup untuk di tinggali dua orang, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya tapi memiliki fisik 30 tahun sedang meminum sakenya, nama wanita tersebut adalah Senju Tsunade, sudah 14 tahun dirinya meninggalkan Konohagakure sejak peristiwa penyerangan Kyūbi, hampir setiap hari yang di kerjakannya hanyalah berjudi dan minum sake, "Naru-chan, Kushi-chan, Minato, maafkan aku yang telah gagal menyelamatkan kalian." meminum sakenya, Tsunade terus saja bergumam seperti itu saat dirinya sedang mabuk, peristiwa itu membuat Tsunade makin memburuk setelah kepergian sang pacar dan adiknya beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Tsunade sudah menganggap Kushina dan Minato adalah anaknya sendiri, ketika tahu Kushina hamil Tsunade sangat senang sehingga Kushina dan Minato menjadikan dirinya sebagai ibu wali dari bayi yang di kandung Kushina. Mengingat hal itu air mata turun dari kedua mata Tsunade, dirinya merasa menjadi orang tua yang gagal serta ibu wali yang gagal bagi keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Shizune, wanita berusia 23 tahun menatap sang Shishou dengan tatapan sedih, dirinya sangat sedih ketika mendengar bahwa keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tidak selamat dalam peristiwa itu. Apalagi ketika Kushina meminta dirinya menjadi kakak angkat perempuan bagi Naruto, itu menambah kesedihan yang di alaminya. Tidak seperti Tsunade, Shizune tidak larut dalam kesedihan, dirinya terus berdoa agar keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki di terima di sisi sang Kami-sama.

Menatap kembali sang Shishou, Shizune berharap ada keajaiban datang untuk sang Shishou, dirinya merasa ketika keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki menjadi korban peristiwa 14 tahun lalu berdampak sangat buruk kepada mental dan fisik sang Shishou, dan itu lebih buruk daripada saat sang Shishou kehilangan Katō Dan sang kekasih dan Senju Nawaki sang adik.

"Kami-sama berikan Tsunade-sama keajaiban sehingga dirinya tidak terus menyalahkan dirinya." doa Shizune. Shizune memang sudah sering melarang sang Shishou untuk minum sake, tapi sang Shishou berteriak marah bahwa hanya sake yang bisa membuatnya jauh lebih baik dari pada harus terus ingat peristiwa naas tersebut.

**_To Be Continued_**

~ • ~

A/N: Fuah! Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung fiction ini. Saya sangat senang banyak respon positif dari pada respon negatifnya. Saya harap para pembaca sekalian suka dengan chapter 5 ini, untuk words-nya minimal saya masukan 3K++. Saya tunggu review kalian semua para pembaca, untuk apakah Naruto bertemu dengan Tsunade di Tanzaku-gai akan terjawab chapter depan. Untuk nama Gatsu sendiri saya ambil dari Anime Naruto episode 159, kalian bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana perawakannya.

_**Saya sertakan beberapa data status Team Kakashi:**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto Status**_

_Ninjutsu: 2_

_Taijutsu: 3.5_

_Genjutsu: 1_

_Intelligence: 2_

_Strength: 3_

_Speed: 3.5_

_Stamina: 4_

_Handseals: 1_

_Total: 20_

_**Haruno Sakura Status**_

_Ninjutsu: 1_

_Taijutsu: 2.5_

_Genjutsu: 2.5_

_Intelligence: 3.5_

_Strength: 3_

_Speed: 2_

_Stamina:2_

_Handseals: 2_

_Total: 18.5_

_**Uchiha Sasuke Status**_

_Ninjutsu: 2.5_

_Taijutsu: 2_

_Genjutsu: 2_

_Intelligence:3_

_Strength: 2_

_Speed: 2.5_

_Stamina:2.5_

_Handseals:2.5_

_Total: 19_

_**Hatake Kakashi Status**_

_Ninjutsu: 4_

_Taijutsu: 4_

_Genjutsu: 4_

_Intelligence: 4_

_Strength: 3.5_

_Speed: 3.5_

_Stamina: 3.5_

_Handseals: 4_

_Total: 30.5_

_**Thanks for the reading this chapter!**_


End file.
